On The Net
by molly4024
Summary: Naruto was upset with Sasuke. He found someone on the net that could lend some help … NaruSasu SasuNaru, YAOI.
1. Introduction

**_On The Net_**

**_Summary_** : Naruto was upset with Sasuke. He found someone on the net that could lend some help …. Shounen-ai, Yaoi, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : NaruSasu / SasuNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: **_1_**. This is YAOI. **_2_**. This is creepy

**_A/N:_**.You've been warned. So don't hate me …. (winks)

**

* * *

**

Naruto gave Sasuke his most seductive smile ever. His eyes trailed every inch of the brunette's feature from top to bottom. He darted out his tongue and licked around his lips in a seductive way.

Sasuke twitched. "Dobe…"

Naruto leaned over to the object of his love live. "Yessss … Sasuke kuuunnn …"

"Don't play with your food. You got rice all over your mouth …" Sasuke stated in his ever icy voice tone. He continued on chewing his food.

_Su__cks! This is just sucks!_ Naruto quickly wiped his mouth.. He put down his chopsticks and glared at his lover narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell me; with that kind of cold attitude; I'd be left alone tonight."

Sasuke kept on filling his stomach and said with a straight face. "You won't be alone. We're sharing bed, remember?"

"Yeah right. If I can't touch you, it's the same as if I'm being left alone." Naruto pouted still not taking his eyes away from the other boy.

"Who says you can't touch me?" Sasuke put down his chopsticks. The meal was over. He snagged his glass of water and drank himself in.

"When I say touch, it's not just 'touch'. It is more than just a 'touch'. You know what I mean….. sweetheart…" Naruto's lips formed another of his seductive smile on his attempt to seduce the brunette.

Yeap. Sasuke understood alright. "But not tonight. I had a hard day at work today. Everything's in a mess and I've to take care of all the problems." He started to clean up the dining table when he noticed Naruto had also stopped eating.

"You've given the same excuse for seven straight nights. Aaaarrggghhh…!" The blonde sunk to his chair with his hands pulling his own hair in disappointment.

Naruto and Sasuke had been living together for six months now. They shared a third floor luxury apartment in the middle of Konoha Town as they are involved in a very promising carrier of different firm.

Naruto did not stop with his whining and frowning over the Uchiha's cold manners towards him. The other boy just kept his straight face and pretended as if the blonde does not exist around him. He did the laundry while Naruto finished with the dishes. Both had not spoken a word as the blonde remained in his pouting state.

The clock showed 11:30 pm. It was time for bed. Sasuke's already had his tired body slumped onto their king-size bed. Naruto emerged from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. The bedroom light had been switched off. _Oh crap! He's asleep already? I can't believe this!_

Naruto did not give up. _Heheh. Maybe if I touch him a little bit of here and there, he might respond and starts moaning my name._ He chuckled lightly by the thoughts of that. Naruto crawled onto the bed, slipped himself under the blanket which covers the brunette's body. Sasuke was sleeping with his body facing to his left presenting his back to the blonde's sleeping spot. Naruto then slid his hand over his lover's waist, his right leg tangled with the other's. He brought his lips closer to the brunette's ears and started to lick and suck at the earlobe. He then planted hungry kisses all over his lover's neck. By minutes he became arouse and was about to go to the second stage when;

"Dobe. If you don't want to be kicked out of the bed, you'd better stop." Sasuke warned without even bother to move any of his muscles except for his lips.

Naruto snarled. "You're such a jerk, you know that!"

"Baka." Sasuke snorted.

"Dumbass!"

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"I love you."

Naruto paused. Although he's a bit pissed off with his lover's coldness, he allowed a loving smile to form on his lips upon Sasuke's last words. He then rose from the bed and marched to a desk by the bedroom window to where his laptop rested. _Hmm … what should I do tonight?_ He could not go to sleep now while his arousal still clinging onto his crotch. He rested his chin onto his palm; eyes on the screen while his fingers tapping on the desk.

_Hah! Might as well I just go chatting in the YAOI chatroom. Who knows I might find someone who could take care of my 'problem'._ He clicked on Yahoo Messenger and started logging in as NinjaBoy. Once logged in, he searched for 'yaoi' and found several chat rooms matched the word he was looking for.

Suddenly an interesting looking ID 'buzz'ed him.

**GuyLover** : Hi there sexy!

_Huh! How did he know I'm sexy?_ Naruto smiled.

**NinjaBoy** : Well. Hello there!

**GuyLover** : How're you doing?

**NinjaBoy** : Yup! I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

**GuyLover** : So, what do you up to tonight?

**NinjaBoy** : It's hard to say …

**GuyLover** : Why?

**NinjaBoy** : It's kinda embarrassing.

**GuyLover** : With me, you can forget all the embarrassment. Just tell me.

**NinjaBoy** : Naaaahhhh … you'd probably bored to death.

**GuyLover** : Try me! I'm a good listener.

**NinjaBoy** : Well … It's my boyfriend.

**GuyLover** : You have a boyfriend?

**NinjaBoy** : Yeah! He's asleep now.

**GuyLover** : I see … Do you have a fight with him?

**NinjaBoy** : It's not a fight actually.

Naruto paused with his typing. A bit of hesitation on continuing further. Why does he need to tell his so-called problem to a stranger anyway?

**GuyLover** : Hello! Are you still there?

**NinjaBoy** : Yeah! I'm still here.

**GuyLover** : Don't you wanna talk about it?

**NinjaBoy** : Actually, I don't feel like it.

**GuyLover** : Is he rejecting you 'again' tonight?

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _This guy a psychic or something?_

**GuyLover** : Don't be shy. Just spill it out.

**NinjaBoy** : Well. Kind of ...

**GuyLover** : Ohh … poor you ...

**NinjaBoy** : Hey! It's not the end of the world yet. I can wait.

**GuyLover** : (Laughing smiley appeared)

**NinjaBoy** : What so funny?

**GuyLover** : You're just being modest. But you still can't resist what's going on 'down' there. It's calling for release. Am I correct?

_What the hell!_ Naruto gazed down onto his crotch. He shifted his eyes back to the screen.

**GuyLover** : I know how I can help you with your 'problem'.

Naruto smiled. Amused. This is getting interesting.

**NinjaBoy** : Oh really?…. And how are you going to do that?

**GuyLover** : Can I call you?

Naruto took a moment of thinking.

**NinjaBoy** : Nope. Sorry. I'd prefer to stay private.

**GuyLover** : Too bad …

Naruto slightly jumped by a pair of hands placed on both of his shoulders. "Who are you chatting with? Seems interesting." Came a very familiar voice behind him.

"Ehhh … Sasuke? You awake?" Despite of his shock, Naruto's heart jumped with joy. Finally, Sasuke had come to his senses.

No reply but the hands suddenly performed a massage that had drawn Naruto into a world of pleasure. He moaned by the touch of his lover's hand. _I didn't know Sasuke can do massage and it feels good as h__ell!_ Naruto eyelids had completely covered the whole pupil and he seemed had lost his mind to the other side of the world. He suppressed another moan.

A while later, a warm slicky tongue had made contact with his skin on the neck licking and sucking all over the area there. "Nnnhhh…. Sasuke … you sure are touchy tonight." With that statement, came a sucking at in between his neck and his collarbone. Hard but pleasurably. The blonde tightened his grip on the mouse that he was still holding enjoying the pleasure of the sucking. Suddenly he remembered something. _Ahh! The chat!_

"Wait! Sasuke!" His eyes backed onto the laptop screen while Sasuke slowed down with whatever he was doing. "I'm ending my chat first. Then we can have enjoyable time in a minute."

**NinjaBoy** : Yo! Are you still there?

**GuyLover** : Yeah! I'm still here.

**NinjaBoy** : Hey, I gotta go now.

**GuyLover** : But why? We haven't got a chance to know each other better.

_This guy sure typing in full speed_. Naruto had thought.

**NinjaBoy** : My boyfriend's calling for me. Hehe …

**GuyLover** : Huh! He's sure lucky to have a boyfriend like you who has muscular tanned body and sexy blonde hair …

Naruto's eyes opened wide. His jaw dropped. He can feel his heart about to explode.

**NinjaBoy** : How did you know my hair is blonde? Have we met before?

**GuyLover** : Sure. I just touched you.

With a start, Naruto stood up, spun his body around in 180 degrees. No one is standing behind him. Sasuke was sounded asleep on the bed in his current position. The room suddenly became chill. He turned his head back facing his laptop screen. His heart almost stopped dead when he saw the screen had gone blank as if it never being switched on before.

Naruto gasped. His hands shaking and his legs turned jelly. He didn't want to think of anything except to reach for his bed and quickly go to sleep. He took a deep breath, ran to his bed and jumped onto it. He grabbed the blanket, covered himself the whole body including his head. He hugged his lover by the waist tightly and snuggled closer as if he did not want to let go.

_Sasuke, I love you; I love you; I love you; I love you; I love you; … _Naruto kept on repeating his words until he fell asleep.

Owari

**

* * *

**

Morale of the story: When go online, kindly use a desktop instead of a laptop because a laptop might be running out of battery if it went blank.

Ja ne


	2. Fooling Around

_**On The Net**_

**_Summary_** : Naruto was interested of knowing the 'guy' from the net a little closer. Who's this guy anyway? ShounenAi, Yaoi, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : NaruSasu / SasuNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: **_1_**. This is YAOI. **_2_**. This is creepy. You've been warned. So don't hate me ….

**_A/N:_**. Thought my first intention was to make 'ON THE NET' remains as a one-shot … but an idea came up and I couldn't resist writing it although my other fics are still pending. I'm so gonna kill myself …

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_Fooling Around_**

It had been a month since the incident of the mystery 'guy' from the net. Since then also it had haunted Naruto until he did not dare to log into Yahoo Messenger anymore. He did not even say a word to Sasuke about the incident and just assumed that was only a dream. Besides, the brunette would not believe him.

But tonight, Naruto was all alone. The time was almost midnight. His lover was outstation for some business meetings with some clients at Sunagakure (why it has always to be Suna?). The brunette will be away for five days and today was already the fourth day of his working outstation and he should be home by tomorrow night.

The blonde was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was having problem sleeping tonight thinking on what Sasuke might be doing at the time like this. Will the brunette been thinking of him right now? He just called Sasuke this evening and was aware that Sasuke would be pissed off if he makes another call once again.

"That selfish stoic moron. Doesn't he know that I've been missing him terribly?" Naruto mumbled to himself. "All he thinks was to finish his job and didn't even care about my well-being here. Huh! So much for having a lover who holds a very important role in a firm." He then sighed heavily.

Naruto rolled his body to his right side. His gaze suddenly locked onto his laptop which was rested on the table near the window. He furrowed his eyebrows. :_That's odd. I didn't remember switching on the laptop just now.:_ He then rose from the bed, walked to the table and sat himself facing his laptop.

_:What if I logged into Yahoo Messenger tonight? Will that GuyLover be around? Naaahhh … I think that was probably just a dream. I must have imagined that.: _He then let his hands worked on the keyboard. A while later, he was logged in but still hang around somewhere not sure of which room he should go in tonight. He still was using his NinjaBoy ID though.

_:Nope! Not the Yaoi chat room.:_ He smiled. _:I'll just go straight tonight.:_ His fingers was about to do the typing when suddenly a familiar ID buzzed him.

**GuyLover** : Hello sweetheart! Long time no see!

Naruto gasped. His both hands slightly shaking. _:What's this guy doing here? Is he watching me all the time? Is he stalking me all this while? Or is he even real?..:_

**GuyLover** : What's wrong? Not happy to see me?

**NinjaBoy** : ...

**GuyLover** : I've been missing you very much. You've been in my mind all the time …

**NinjaBoy** : Hey! Hey! Who are YOU? (Naruto dared himself to reply)

**GuyLover** : (Love sign appeared) A friend ...

**NinjaBoy** : You're not my friend!

**GuyLover** : (Glee smiley appeared) We're now.

**NinjaBoy** : NO. We're NOT!

Naruto was a bit annoyed. _:Who does he thinks he is? Scared me before and now he wants to be my friend?..:_

**GuyLover** : (Crying smiley appeared) Can't we be friend?

**NinjaBoy** : Nope! I don't think so …

Naruto closed the chat frame of GuyLover. He moved his mouse to open another chat room.

**GuyLover** : (Did not give up. More and more crying smiley appeared)

**NinjaBoy** : Don't you ever give up?

**GuyLover** : No. I want to be your friend. Please…

**GuyLover **: Please!

**GuyLover **: Please!

**GuyLover **: Please!

**GuyLover **: Please!

Naruto sighed.

**NinjaBoy** : Alright. But just for tonight.

**GuyLover** : (Happy smiley appeared) I love you!

**NinjaBoy** : Hey! Don't just say 'I love you' to me. We've not even met each other before.

Something hit Naruto's mind and opened the door to his memory storeroom. _:That night! Was he really here? But how? Or maybe we've already met somewhere outside. Only that I may not realized it:_

**GuyLover** : Can I ask you something?

**NinjaBoy** : …

**GuyLover** : Where's your boyfriend now? Is he around?

**NinjaBoy** : What does that matters to you then?

**GuyLover** : Just a little concern.

**NinjaBoy** : Well … he's not around …

**GuyLover** : Working somewhere?

**NinjaBoy** : Yeah.

**GuyLover** : You must be lonely then. (Grin smiley appeared)

**NinjaBoy** : What does that 'grin' mean?

Naruto frowned.

**GuyLover** : Don't you feel lonely after days he's been away?

_:No. Not again. This guy sure know something about our lives.:_ Naruto lurked his eyes around without even moving his head a bit. _:He must be watching me right now from somewhere else. Might as well I just play along with him until I manage to dig something out of him.:_

**NinjaBoy** : Yeah! A little bit lonely. But that doesn't bothers me. He'll be back soon and we'll have our great time together again.

**GuyLover **: Do you trust him?

**NinjaBoy** : Pardon me?

**GuyLover** : Read the above again.

**NinjaBoy** : (Read the guy's previous statement)

_:Is he fooling me around?..: _Naruto had thought.

**GuyLover** : Well ..?

**NinjaBoy** : What do you mean by that?

**GuyLover** : Would you believe me if I told you that I know what your lover's been doing behind your back?

Naruto's heart stopped for two seconds_. :What the fuck? Who is this guy?..:_

**NinjaBoy** : What are you talking about?

**GuyLover** : He's seeing someone else…

Naruto's blood stopped flowing for three seconds. He felt like needles were poked to his throat making it painful to breath.

**NinjaBoy** : Shit! What the hell are you saying maannn …? Are you purposely trying to provoke me?

**GuyLover** : No.. no … darling … I just wanna help you …

**NinjaBoy** : I don't need your help. And what kind of help is this? Help on breaking someone's relationship?

Play or not play along, Naruto was really pissed off now. This guy had provoked him.

**NinjaBoy** : What do you really WANT? Just spit it out! Have you been watching us all the time?

**GuyLover** : …

**NinjaBoy** : ANSWER ME!

**GuyLover** : …

**NinjaBoy** : DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!

With a little patient left, Naruto fight the urge of smashing the laptop screen before him. He banged his right fist on the table instead. He inhaled and exhaled his breath in slow motion to soothe himself down.

**GuyLover** : Hey. Don't pull such a grumpy face like that. You'll ruin your handsome face. (Laughing smiley appeared)

By seconds, Naruto's temper abruptly dropped. Sudden chill surrounded his heart. _:So this guy's been watching me and he's watching me now!..:_ He rose from his sit and let his eyes roamed around his room as if looking for something.

_:There must be hidden camera somewhere in this room. Or … he could have been watching me from outside the room.:_ Naruto threw his gaze outside the window as if trying to find any weird moving object somewhere outside.

Suddenly a 'buzz' distracted his attention. Naruto's eyes backed on the laptop screen.

**GuyLover** : Trying to look for me?

**NinjaBoy** : WHERE ARE YOU, DAMN IT? Don't play around! Stop this!

**GuyLover** : (Love smiley appeared) Don't be scared. I've no intention on scaring you. Let alone to harm you. I like you very much. In fact, I LOVE YOU very much … it's just that …

**NinjaBoy** : It's just what?

Naruto typed in when the guy trailed off for quite a moment.

**GuyLover** : Do you know the previous owner of this laptop, Naruto kuunnn …?

_:What? He even know my name:_ Naruto's hands trembled but he wasn't sure whether it was caused by his anger or his terror. But he managed to force his hands to do the typing.

**NinjaBoy** : No…

**GuyLover** : You do remember that you've purchased a second hand laptop from e-bay, right? This laptop was previously belonged to me. I purchased the laptop two months before I died and had some of my unfinished job left inside this 'thing'. That's why I'm still here. In this laptop. You've purchased it a year ago and since then I've been watching you and your lover all the time whenever this 'thing' was around …

Naruto gapped after reading that long statement_. :NO! NO! This can't be right! I'm just dreaming! I'm just dreaming!..:_ He felt like screaming but could not let his voice out.

**GuyLover** : And since then also, I had this sensual feeling over you. Watching you and your lover made love to each other had increased this feeling until I can't stand it anymore. Thus, I've to show myself that night. Touching you had made me happy. I wanna touch you again …

The scene that night, a month ago, replayed in Naruto's mind. His eyes widened. He faced difficulties in his breathing. "No! You're just a dream! I am just imagining things! This can't be true! You're lying!"

Suddenly the 'keys' of the keyboard moved as if someone's fingers were typing on them. At the same time, letters by letters appeared on the screen.

**GuyLover** : See. I'm not lying. Believe me, Naruto kun. I like you. I'm in love with you. It's just that your boyfriend is in my way. Therefore, he must …

**GuyLover** : DIE!

**GuyLover** : DIE!

**GuyLover** : DIE!

**GuyLover** : DIE!

"Noooo…!"

In quick motion, Naruto slammed the laptop screen down switching off that thing entirely. He then backed off and quickly walked to his bed. Before he could slump his body onto the bed, suddenly there was a sound of the front door to his apartment swung open. He froze. _:Is he here? What should I do? What should I do?..:_

Naruto's legs turned jelly. His feeling now was the same as he felt on that night a month ago. But this time he was all alone. No Sasuke to be hugged. The sound of footsteps was heard and it's coming this way, to his room. Naruto's feet still glued to the ground. He froze himself by his bed while facing the door to his room and just waited for whoever may appear before him. The footsteps became clearer. Naruto's heart beat faster.

Eventually, the door to his room swung open.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was standing by the opening. "You're still awake?"

"Sasuke?" A bit of relief filled Naruto's heart. "You're back? But why? How?"

Sasuke twitched. "Aren't you happy to see me? You were so eager on seeing me when you made that call this evening. The meeting tomorrow was cancelled so we decided to head back home tonight."

"B-but … " The blonde trailed off. He then smiled and stepped forward reaching out for his lover. But after few steps, he paused. _:Wait the sec …! Is this really Sasuke or just that GuyLover fooling around like he did last time?..:_

Sasuke was about to step further on entering the room when;

"Wait, Sasuke! Stay right where you are!" Naruto had ordered.

Sasuke again twitched. _:What the hell is he doing? I'm exhausted and he wants to play with me? In the middle of the night:_ "What?"

Naruto rubbed his chin. "How do I know it's really you, Sasuke?"

"Naruto. I don't have time for this. What the hell are you doing? Can't you see I've just arrived and all tired from my long trip?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's question. He has to make sure that the boy in front was really his lover. "Sasuke. You've to answer my questions first.'

_:What the fuck?..:_ "Naruto … I've told you …"

"Don't hesitate! Just answer me!"

Sasuke sighed. He made a mental note that the blonde would pay for his crazy behavior later. "Alright! Alright! Just shoot me!"

Naruto took his time thinking. "Okay! What did I call my grandmother?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but he answered anyway. "Tsunade baa-chan."

"Hmm…" Naruto continued. "What's my favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"What color of my favorite underwear?"

"Green."

"What novel do Jiraiya writes?"

"Icha-Icha Paradise."

"Hmmm…" Naruto was still not satisfied. "What nickname you always like to call me?"

"Dobe…" Sasuke's ears reddened.

"And what nickname that I gave you?"

_:Bastard:_ Somehow the word stuck at the brunette's throat. _:The hell would I say that!..:_ "Dobe … If you don't stop this, we won't have sex for a month!"

Naruto's face brightened. "Sasuke! You're back!" He jumped towards the brunette. Both of his arms slung around the other's shoulders and his legs wrapped around the other's waist. Sasuke almost toppled over while trying to balance his tired body with that clingy blonde.

"I know it's you. Only you would treat me this way with that stoic face of yours!" Naruto clung on tightly to the brunette as if do not want to let go of his lover ever. "Oh! I missed you so much!"

Sasuke sighed. "You've been acting strange, dobe … What happened?"

Naruto dropped himself but still had his arms around the brunette. Seconds later, his lips captured the brunette's lips hungrily. Although tired, Sasuke returned the kiss. He had been missing the blonde too, only that he was too proud to utter those words.

Naruto back stepped towards the bed but not without dragging his lover along with him. He never broke his kiss with the brunette eventhough he found difficulties on reaching for the bed in this awkward situation. When his feet touched the edge of their so-called haven, he flopped his backside onto the mattress pulling along his lover to fall on top of him. His legs wrapped tightly around the other's waist.

"Wait! Wait! Naruto! Hold it!" Sasuke broke their kiss which brought a frown to the blonde's face.

"What is it?" Naruto scowled. "I've been waiting for this, damn it! I don't care if you're that damn tired. By any means, we're going to have sex tonight. And I mean now!"

With that statement, Naruto rolled Sasuke over until he's the one on top. He tore open Sasuke's shirt which revealed a pale bare chest. He licked his lips once and bent down to capture the right pink nipple and made a sucking there while his finger busy pinching and rubbing the other nipple.

At first, Sasuke had thought of stopping the blonde but then surrendered when a sensual feeling invaded his conscious mind. He could not be at his right mind now. Although his body was exhausted but the 'other' part of his body was not even tired at all, coz it had been asleep for almost a week with nothing else to do except for pee.

Little did they know, someone or rather something was watching them.

(Well, because this is FFNet … we should skip to the next scene)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The morning after.

"Hey, Naruto! Wake up! It's Friday. Aren't you supposed to be working today?"

Naruto stirred lazily on the bed. His body was aching all over because of their 'fight' last night. Well, talk about two hours and three cums (whoaa!). The blonde slowly half lifted his eyelids and tried to find where could that annoying voice came from. He spotted Sasuke standing by the bedside with a coffee mug in his hand. He yawned aloud. "Huaaaarrrhhh … mohnhiing …Sahsuhkhe tehme …" He stretched out his body a catlike and blinked up to his lover. "Is breakfast ready?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you're working today, I think you'll have to forget about having breakfast at home." He glanced over to the clock hanged on the wall. "It's already 8:30 am and …"

"Ooh! Shiiittt!" The blonde cut off. In a flash, he rose to his feet. "You selfish moron! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Oh god! Oh god! I'm gonna be late for work!"

Naruto took his shower in record time, dressed himself up, put on his socks and shoes, grabbed his briefcase, took a sip of Sasuke's coffee, kissed his lover goodbye at the front door and a while later he's gone. All these happened within fifteen minutes.

Sasuke sighed. _:He's always in a hurry. What a clumsy idiot.:_ He then allowed a soft smile crawled up to his face. _:That's why I loved him:_ He closed the door behind and headed to the bedroom. With a coffee mug still held in his hand, he walked towards the table to where Naruto's laptop was at rest.

He's not working today. Treat that as a token of appreciation from his boss upon his successfulness of getting the clients signed up some agreements of their services. Later, he would receive his commissions and he already has a plan his mind that is going for a vacation with his dobe.

_:Today, I'm gonna relax and sleep for the whole day:_ He took a sip of his coffee while his gaze falls onto the laptop before him. Something crossed his mind_. :Hmmm … I wonder what Naruto's been doing while I'm not around.:_ He then lifted up the screen and switched on the thing. A screen of Yahoo Messenger with an ID of NinjaBoy along with the password appeared but pending to be signed in. Sasuke rubbed his chin and a mischievous smirk formed on his lips. He clicked to sign in.

Before Sasuke could type or check on anything, an unfamiliar ID buzzed in.

**GuyLover** : Hello! (Many love sign appeared)

**NinjaBoy** : …

**GuyLover** : Where have you been, my love? Why did you just logged off without even telling me. I've been waiting for you the whole night.

_: 'My love'?.: _Sasuke felt his blood rushed to his ears. His heart beat fast. _:Who is this GuyLover? Naruto's friend?.:_ With shaking hands because of sudden jealousy, he forced his fingers to do the typing.

**NinjaBoy** : You're waiting for me?

**GuyLover** : Yes! And I can't sleep because of it. I've been missing you. When can we meet again, sweetheart?

_: 'Sweetheart'? He called my dobe, sweetheart? What's this? A secret relationship behind my back?.:_ Sasuke had thought.

**NinjaBoy** : I don't think that would be possible. My boyfriend just got back from outstation and I'm sure he would wanna spend more time with me.

**GuyLover** : (Laughing smiley appeared)

**NinjaBoy** : Meaning?

**GuyLover** : Like we've never met before when your boyfriend's around. Sure you can do that again sometimes.

Sasuke's heart beat even faster. He inhaled deeply and holds his breath for few seconds there in order to chase away the rage furiously burning within him_. :Narutooo…! What have you been DOING?..:_

**GuyLover** : Hey! Are you still there? Talk to me, will ya? Don't just leave me hanging around waiting for you.

**GuyLover** : (Crying smiley appeared)

**NinjaBoy** : Yeah. I'm still here. What can I do for you now?

**GuyLover** : Is your annoying boyfriend around?

Sasuke twitched.

**NinjaBoy** : Nope. He's working.

**GuyLover** : Good. Can we meet today? I really want to see you.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on his chin. _:Wanna have a meeting, huh? In your dream, you jerk!.:_

**NinjaBoy** : Hey! I gotta go now. I've something to do. We'll chat later. Bye!

**GuyLover** : But …

Without warning, Sasuke signed out. He then slammed down the laptop screen which have completely switched off the thing. He leaned his back to his chair staring at the laptop in disbelief. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently while his brain trying to process on what he had just read.

"Damn you Naruto! What have you been doing behind my back? Having an affair with someone else? How could you …" Deep in Sasuke's heart, rages added with jealousy were tearing his mind apart. "I'll kill whoever that bastard is!"

"No wonder he was acting weird last night."

_**TBC**_.

A/N : Morale of the story; remember to check on the previous owner when purchasing a second hand laptop.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Expecting an update …? But not so soon. Have to give way to KakaNaru first … and my projects …


	3. Inner Self Diaries

**_On The Net_**

**_Summary_** : They're being cold to each other. What is happening to them? ShounenAi, Yaoi, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : NaruSasu / SasuNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: **_1_**. This is YAOI. **_2_**. This is creepy. You've been warned. So don't hate me ….

**_A/N:_**. Yeap! Another update. I don't have any comments thou … the ideas kept popping in my brain urging me to write something so it had ended this way. Happy reading.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**7 days of Inner Self-Diaries**_

_**Day 1** – Saturday (after the second GuyLover Incident)_

_**Sasuke POV**_

He's acting a bit weird today. Not being loud and cursing only a little until my ears begging to hear more of his colorful words. Is he not happy to see me home? And because of me, he's not been able to go on a 'date' with that 'bastard'. Huh! Serves him right! Like I'd allow that to happen.

Now… now … he's being anxious the whole day. Sitting and staring at his laptop without having anything to do with that thing. Thinking of going online with that 'bastard', huh? Not without me around.

Being concerned, I approached him. "Dobe, what's wrong? Why are you being flustered the whole day? Are you waiting for something? A call, perhaps?" So I asked.

He flinched. "Heheh. Nope. I'm just thinking about the new project I'm working on. Thought I wanna finished it at home but it's weekend. I should be enjoying my weekend with you then."

"Oh really?" I managed to conceal the sarcasm in my voice tone. "Then why are you just staring at the laptop screen? Make up your mind. Me or your job?"

I don't know whether he noticed the bitterness in my words but he seemed to act naturally. Huh! You're good at acting, don't you dobe?

"Ne … teme … why don't we catch a movie today or perhaps going for movie marathon?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

Hmmm … he doesn't seem like trying to avoid me. Maybe he really wants to spend his time with me. Aaahh. I should just come along.

"Alright! Whatever you say dobe." I agreed.

_**Naruto POV**_

Why is he following me around? Whenever I'm near my laptop, he'll be around me. I didn't even get to check my emails for today.

Wait the sec! I'm not hiding anything from him. Why am I being all nervous about? Well, except for that GuyLover. The hell I'll be online with him while Sasuke's around.

But then, I really need to talk to that guy again. His words from yesterday had really been haunting me for the whole day. Ghost or not, I'll have to make sure what the guy knows about Sasuke. But then again, why should I believe in him? I mean, he's a stranger. Maybe he's that someone who really wants Sasuke and me to break up.

Damn that GuyLover. Why isn't he around when I want to chat with him at the office the other day? Was he only online at night? Or was he even real? For god sake! I really need to talk to him!

Alright! That's it! He's behind me when I'm about to go online. I'd go crazy if I just stay at home without anything else to do. We should do something!

_A/N:_ So that day, Naruto and Sasuke went for movie marathon.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**Day 2 – Sunday**_

_**Sasuke POV.**_

He's been awfully quiet today. Truthfully, I hate to see him like this. Had he been missing that 'bastard'? Heheh. He won't go anywhere when I'm around. I'll stick with him even if it the last thing I'll do.

"Ne .. Sasuke … do you have any idea what we can do today?" He asked me while he's doing the laundry.

This is interesting. He's always have many plans in his mind on what we can do during weekends. Have sex for the whole day for example. Or go fishing. Or maybe go shopping. Wait a minute. It's not payday yet. Shopping could be later.

"What's wrong dobe? Your brain has stopped working? You usually have many things in plan. Even I can't coop with your brilliant ideas sometimes." I gulped at my own bitterness in my words.

He stared at me for quite a moment. Maybe he noticed something through my voice tone. Nonetheless, he continued with the laundry.

_**Naruto POV.**_

That bastard's being all cold today. Wait the sec! He's always acting cold like he's the coolest guy in Konoha. But this was no ordinary cold. This was the coldest of all colds. What could have happened to him? Is he trying to say something to me?

Now he's asking what should we do for today? I stared and studied him looking for any sign of joke on his face. However, expressionless was all I could see. That's weird. He's always not interested on anything that I've suggested. I even have to dragged him along whenever I want to do something.

"Yeah! I actually not in the best of mood today."

"And why's that? Thinking of someone?"

Again I stared at him. What the heck was he talking about? Thinking of someone? "What the hell do you mean?"

He turned to walk away. "Nothing. Just a guess .."

I felt sudden tense crawled up to my spine upon this awkward situation. I don't want to be trapped in this awkwardness the whole day. Not during my weekend. So I called up to him.

"Ne … teme." I shot him with my brightest smile when he responded to my call. "Why don't we go for window shopping today? And maybe we can catch a movie later?"

Sasuke smirked. A very meaningful smirk. If he's not my lover, I would have punched him in the face.

_A/N:_ So today, they both went for window-shopping and catch up a movie later.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**Day 3 – Monday**_

_**Naruto POV**_

Shit! Where's that damn GuyLover? I've logged in for half a day but he has yet to show himself up? Huh! So much for taken a liking on me. He should be waiting for me the entire time if he's really want to be friend with me.

"Yo! Naruto! What's with the mood today?" A brown haired guy sitting next to me. "You've been all broody since this morning. Have a fight at home?"

I frowned upon the guy's words. "Naaahh … it's just some tense moments I had at home…" I trailed off.

"I told you he's not meant for you. He's being selfish all the time. You still don't get it, do you?"

I stared at this guy, Inuzuka Kiba, my office mate. He'd mentioned to me before he didn't like the idea of me having a relationship with Sasuke. Of course I didn't listen to him cause I'm deeply in love with that bastard at that time. But today, I started to pay attention to his words.

"Ano … Kiba. Do you think that Sasuke will be unfaithful to me?" So I asked.

Kiba rubbed his chin. "It's hard to say coz I'm not really that close to him. But there're many things you can do in order to check things out…"

"I'm all ears …" I leaned closer.

But Kiba just laughed. "Come on. Let's go to the 'site' to check on our new project. While we're waiting for our client, I suppose I could teach you something."

Kiba and I were working on the same project that involves architectural. The site that he's talking about was a piece of land of where a shopping mall will be built in within two years time. Today we're meeting a client who was using our services for the architectural matters. Tonight, we're going to have dinner together.

And tonight, Sasuke will be alone.

_**Sasuke POV**_

I feel like I want to kill somebody. I rushed back home before the dobe reached here first but only to received a call from him that he's going to be late tonight. Darn! Why does he have to entertain his client all the time? I mean, his boss can actually do it on behalf. What about me, then?

I just had my dinner when I took my sit in front of Naruto's laptop. Hmmm… will that 'bastard' be around at the time like this? How about if I find out? He must be damn excited to see his 'sweetheart' online again.

Luck was not on my side. "Shit! Where are you, bastard? Come on out!" I failed to trace him anywhere by using that name GuyLover. "Come on… come on out … I'm not going to nag you. I just wanna talk to you …"

Wait! Something crossed my mind. Did Naruto really go to the dinner with that client of his? Or is he with someone else at this moment? Or is he all alone with that 'bastard'?

I dialed Naruto's number. No answer. I dialed again. No answer either. I waited for five minutes and dialed again. Still no answer. "Aaaarrrgggghhhh …! Narutooo …! What are you doing right now? Why didn't you answer me? DAMN IT!"

I can't stop my mind from imagining the dobe with that 'bastard', although I have never known the guy before. What were they doing right now? Is Naruto really in that bastard's embraces at this moment? I don't know how and why but I kept hearing Naruto's moans. I could hear soft and lustful moans out of him. The moans became louder as if he's just next to me. Even when I shut my eyes closed and banged my head on the table repeatedly but still I could hear Naruto's moans echoed through my ears. What the hell is going on? Why do I keep hearing things?

I dialed Naruto's number once again but to no avail. After the fourth attempt, I stopped eventually. That was when;

_**Slam!**_

My mobile crashed on the floor. Oh, Shit! Now I've got to buy a new one! This is all the dobe's fault. I won't forgive him!

_A/N :_ That night, Sasuke took a couple of sleeping pills in order to calm himself down. He didn't even budged from his sleeping mode when a drunken Naruto crawled onto their bed at 2 am in the morning.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**Day 4 – Tuesday**_

_**Naruto POV**_

Oh Shit! I'm late again! Why that selfish moron! Doesn't even bother to wake me up! He must have been at work by this hour. Why does he always think of himself? Yeah. Maybe Kiba was right that Sasuke was being selfish. But still, I can't just make assumption by myself. I mean, even if he's really that cold, he's not selfish. Or could he?

I had to give up on my attempt to look for GuyLover today as I've to stay at the site at all time. Talk about the whole day. Fortunately, Kiba was with me all the while and that had eased my pain down. That is if I could call it a pain in the heart.

I didn't realize it was already past our office hour when my boss called up for Kiba and me asking whether we want to join him for dinner. I refused and decided to just head home.

I parked my super bike next to Sasuke's car. The time was almost seven. That's rare. The bastard was early home today. Whatever. I was just hoping that dinner's ready.

Am I lucky or what? The dinner had already being served on the kitchen table.

"Take your clothes off, dobe. I'll do the laundry tonight." Sasuke urged me to take my clothes off. Another surprise. Nonetheless, I complied. Hmmm .. he's been acting weird lately. And no sign of selfishness around him. I slightly felt guilty for doubting him.

A moment later, I was in the shower.

_**Sasuke POV**_

He's home early today. Good.

While I was cooking, I've checked his clothes from last night. No suspicious stains or unfamiliar smell of cologne were found. Only strong smell of sake all over his shirt. Then left only his body to be checked for any love bites or so.

While he's in the shower, I checked through his mobile. Let's see what number will appeared the most.

Shikamaru – Three incoming calls.

Sakura – Incoming call – Twice

Old hag – Five incoming calls.

Who's this old hag? Oh yeah! Tsunade sama, his grandmother. Why did she call for the dobe many times today? Whatever.

Boss – Five incoming calls.

Kakashi – Incoming call – Once.

Wait the sec! He's my boss! What are they …. Ah! Nevermind, I'll ask later.

Aaand… what the fuck! Unknown number! Eleven incoming calls. And even seven outgoing calls for the unknown number! This must be that 'bastard'. So I took down the number.

It's about time when Naruto emerged from the bathroom. I quickly approached him and roamed my eyes over that wet well-build-tanned-muscular-hot-sexy-macho (Alright, enough already!) half-naked body of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

I ignored him. I also found nothing on his body. No red marks, no bruises and no scratches. Somehow, I felt relief.

"You've been acting weird, Sasuke. Mind telling me what you've been thinking?"

No. Not just yet. I've yet to talk to that 'bastard' before I come to you dobe. If you're the first, you can just deny everything. "Don't worry about it. Now get dress. Dinner's getting cold."

And so am I.

_A/N:_ That night, they don't have much to talk about. After watched some programs on TV, they went to sleep a little earlier than usual. They had being cold to each other.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**Day 5 – Wednesday**_

_**Naruto POV**_

This morning, I left early for work before Sasuke did. That was after I learned about the alarm clock.

Shit! Shit! And Shit! I still can't find that GuyLover anyway. He didn't even accept my offer to add him as a friend in my Yahoo Messenger. Had he gone forever and never would want to bother me again? Well, that's a relief. So now I can live in peace.

"Did you do what I told you to do yesterday? Did you get to check through his mobile or his personal things?"

I sighed upon Kiba's words. "Nope. Not yet. I just can't bring myself to do it. He has his own space and I have mine. Besides, last night he accomplished all the chores that I used to do around the house. Yeah … He may be cold, but he's not selfish. I'm feeling a little guilty for doubting him."

A heavy sigh from Kiba. "I hate to see you like this, Naruto. Being all moody and so. In fact, I'm starting to hate that 'bastard'."

I glared at Kiba in disbelief. "You've no right to hate him! He's done nothing to you. And by the way, don't simply call him 'bastard'. Only I can call him with that name!"

"You know what? He really did something that annoys me. You and I have been friends since childhood. Today, he'd turned you to someone who's barely known to me." Kiba snapped. "Let me tell you something. If he ever hurt you and hurt you badly, I swear, by any means, he's gonna pay!" Kiba turned and walked away.

I'm sorry, Kiba. I know we're best friends. But this, I'll have to settled it alone.

Today, I got home a little late after my office hour. No Sasuke to be found around the house. I guess he'll be working late today. I made myself a sandwich for dinner, took a shower, and did the laundry. The washer was automatic, so I just leave it alone.

It's 8:30 pm and Sasuke isn't home yet. I'm tremendously tired today. Thus, I went to bed with only in my green boxers.

A while later, even when I'm in deep sleep, I felt someone was touching me. I could even hear my own moan. What the hell is going on? So I slid my eyes open, slowly. Under blurry vision, I spotted Sasuke was in between my legs. He had my dick in his mouth. Licking and sucking pleasurably.

Ooohhh … it felt sooo good … but it's kinda strange when I can't move. I tried to lift my hand up to reach for Sasuke's head but failed. Numbness took control of my body. Only loud moans that escaped from my mouth could be heard. Oh! What the heck! Just let him be and enjoy myself thoroughly.

_**Sasuke POV**_

I dialed the unknown number twice in every single hour during my working time. Each dial left unanswered. Shit! Will he only respond to Naruto's number? Aaarrghhh …! That son of a bitch! If it wasn't the phone I've been using belongs to the company (I've yet to buy the new mobile), I would have slammed that phone to the wall before me.

Poor Hinata. That secretary of mine had been crying in the restroom for half an hour because I yelled at her due to a small mistake she did on some paper works. Eerrgghh … such a crybaby. I'll apologize to her later.

Today I've to work late. Some clients would want to have a meeting which will start after my office hour. Damn! I've to prepare a presentation on behalf of my boss, my lazy perverted boss. He just hangs around the net playing games, chatting or reading fanfics. Yaoi fanfics. He pays me well so I've nothing to compromise.

It was 10:30 pm when I reached home. I was thinking Naruto would probably on the net right now, so I tiptoed into my own apartment. If I'm lucky enough, I could have caught him red handed. To my disappointment, I only found a half-naked Naruto was sprawling on the bed. Wow! Nice view.

I then took my shower. Don't have the appetite to take dinner, so I went to bed. The dobe was snoring softly next to me. I trailed my eyes over his bare chest. I lifted up my hand but paused before I could touch him. My pride holds me there. I rolled over and started to doze off.

A while later, I was awakened by a moan. I turned and was in great shock to have found Naruto was moaning in his sleep. His hand was caressing all over his chest and the other was grabbing his own crotch.

What the fuck! I stared at his still sleeping face. What could he be dreaming about? Probably that 'bastard'? My anger flared. I leaned my ear closer to his lips. Perhaps the name of that 'bastard' would accidentally slipped off his mouth.

"Oooohhhh …. Uunnnnhhhh … … yeeessss … mmmmpppphhhh …sooo gooodd …" Was all I could hear from him.

I turned to face him and stared at his face as if to study his expression. Suddenly his eyes slid open. As if a kunai shot through my heart, I backed off almost fall from the bed. Those eyes! Those eyes do not belong to Naruto. They're black while Naruto's were blue. And they're staring at me sharply.

"You!" A deep husky voice was heard from the dobe and it wasn't his voice either. "Stay away from him. Stay away from Naruto!"

That's when I woke up, sweating all over. I turned to my side and saw Naruto was snoring peacefully. Shit! That was just a bad dream. Sheesshh! What a nightmare!

I had to take a couple of sleeping pills before I get back to sleep.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**Day 6 – Thursday**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

I was staring at my desktop screen pondering over my dream last night. I rarely have nightmares. Normally, it would only be light and short dream. Once in full moon or when I'm missing Naruto, I'd have wet dreams. Wet wet dreams.

Suddenly, a credit card was thrown on my desk.

"Here! Take my card and buy yourself a new mobile." My boss appeared beside me. "I'm tired of clients kept complaining about not been able to reach through your mobile. Find Yamanaka Telecom Services next to the bowling center. I'm a regular customer there. If they're doubting you, ask them to call me."

My jaw dropped in disbelief upon my boss long statement. I said nothing. I snagged the debt card and stared at it for a while. Why is he being nice all of sudden? Wait. He's always been nice to me.

"What are you waiting for? Just get the hell outta here before I receive another complain!" He added.

Upon leaving my desk, I was startled by a slight pain shot me in the ass. What the fuck! I glared at my boss who just smiled in return. "Will you quit doing that? Start pinching on someone else's ass, damn it!"

He just smiled and walked away. Stupid perverted Kakashi!

I reached the shop half an hour later. I was about to enter when I noticed Naruto and Kiba by the entrance of the bowling center. My jealousy flared upon seeing Kiba's arm over the dobe's shoulder.

"What the hell they're doing here? Play bowling during working hour? Naruto's got to be kidding!"

I hid myself behind the tinted glass door of the shop and took a peek on them. They both were chatting and laughing over something and look somewhat intimate to each other. Could Kiba be the one? That GuyLover? But he's Naruto's best friend. He knew perfectly well that his best friend has a lover. He won't do such a thing, or would he?

I watched them walked to Naruto's super bike which parked near the sidewalk. That's odd. I didn't remember the dobe has extra helmet. A while later, they both left on the dobe's bike.

I can't believe this! Naruto and Kiba? Having a relationship? Anger was burning me inside. Luckily I don't have anything in my hand, otherwise I would have slammed it to the salesperson who was approaching me, distracting my concentration.

DAMN you Naruto!

**_Naruto POV_**

"Ne … Kiba. Do you believe in ghost?" I asked Kiba who was with me at the bowling center registering for our company bowling tournament for tomorrow night.

Kiba laughed aloud. "Idiot! There's no such thing as ghost! Are you sick or something?"

I frowned upon his words. "I'm serious!"

"Maa .. Maa … Naruto kuunn .. Tell me what exactly has been bothering you? First, Sasuke. Now … ghost?" He giggled.

I pretended to pout and said nothing.

We were just exited the bowling entrance when Kiba slung his arm over my shoulder and tugged me closer to him. "Hey! Come on! Don't pull such a long face like that! It'll ruin your handsome face. Now, tell me …"

"Well …I had this dream last night and it seemed so real. I felt like I really had sex with Sasuke … Me at the bottom and later, me on top. And I even cum. Twice! But I thought it's just a dream … but then again, it's like real. Sasuke was sucking me; licking me all over; I entered him; and later he entered me … Wow! That was wild and … eehhh …. Kiba?"

Kiba blushed. "Errr … Could you not be so detail on that? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable … here."

In unison, we both gazed down to Kiba's crotch and then laughed. "It's about time you find yourself a girlfriend, Kiba …"

"Correction. A boyfriend …" He snapped. We laughed again and the ghost issue slowly forgotten. A while later, we're on our way back to the office.

I reached home at 11:00 pm and found Sasuke was sounds asleep. I'm late cause I've to finished up some paper works due to the dateline was tomorrow morning. I was surprised to have found an unfamiliar mobile on the table. Ehh? He bought a new mobile? Next to it was his wallet. Something crossed my mind.

My heart pounded a little faster than normal when I check on his wallet. Inside, it held his ID card, driving license, ATM cards, credit cards … What the fuck! Just how many cards do the bastard have? A name caught my attention. HATAKE KAKASHI? Why does his credit card doing here? A receipt was next to it. My eyes widened upon reading it. He bought himself a new mobile using his boss's credit card?

I flopped to a chair nearby. Was he the one? I can't believe this! Sasuke with his own boss? I mean, it could be true. Who would be so kind to lend someone his credit card to buy something, moreover when it's quite an expensive item? Unless … Aaaarrgghh! I don't wanna think about it!

That night, I sleep on the couch.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**Day 7 – Friday**_

_**Naruto POV**_

A loud ringing of an alarm clock on the coffee table awakened me. My body was aching all over upon sleeping on the couch. I rose and walked to my bedroom. No Sasuke to be found on the bed or anywhere around the house. I glanced at the clock hanged on the wall. It's only 8:00 am. Well, he's early off to work today. Hmmm… waaayy too early. Sudden heat of jealousy crawled up to my spine. Can't wait to see his boss, huh? I bet he's planning on having breakfast with his boss this morning. Yeah … An intimate moment with his boss later in the office. Door locked, curtains down, holds any incoming calls, Sasuke sprawl on his boss's desk, legs spread wide and Kakashi ….. oooohh, shiiitt! What the hell am I thinking? Sasuke won't do such a thing! Or would he?

At the office, I had to pretend to be cheerful all the time, otherwise Kiba won't stop with his nagging and babbling at me. I can't really concentrate on my work today. That name Hatake Kakashi was bugging my mind right now. Yeah … I knew he's a pervert and gay but why does he have to aimed on Sasuke. I mean, he must have known that Sasuke has a lover. Or perhaps, he never knew. And that's because Sasuke never told him.

"So have you ready for tonight?" Came a familiar voice next to me. "We're gonna beat those guys from Suna really bad."

Somehow, I'm not that excited. I'm good at bowling but I don't think I can play at my best tonight. I'm sorry Kiba if I'd failed you. I forced a smile. "I'm a bit tired today but I'll try my best."

"And guess what! Whether they win or loose, our clients want to treat us for a karaoke tonight. What do you say, Naruto?"

"Errr … " I really am not in the best mood. "I don't know, Kiba. Maybe …"

"What…" Lopsided smile formed on his lips. "Was this about Sasuke again? Was he giving you a hard time? Do you have to listen to him all the time? I mean … stop torturing yourself. You're acting like he's the only man left in this planet. Wake up already! You've to be …"

"Alright! Alright! I'll go! Sheesh …" I gave up. See. I told you Kiba would start nagging.

Thought I don't want to let Sasuke know about the bowling tournament and the karaoke session in latter but as a very considerate boyfriend, I forced myself to tell him. He didn't say a thing though. I guessed he just don't care. Well, I just enjoy myself thoroughly tonight and forget all about that bastard.

_**Sasuke POV.**_

He's sleeping on the couch last night? Is he really trying to avoid me that much? If it's that so, why is he still want to stay with me? I mean, he could have told me that he wants to leave me rather than having a secret relationship behind my back.

No! This can't be happening! I won't allow this. He's the only person in my life. As a matter of fact, he's the most important person in my life. I can't loose him. No! Not ever! I love him. I'd rather die than to loose him. Naruto! Why are you doing this to me? I love you so much, don't you realize it till now?

"Yo! Why are you being all gloomy today? Had a fight with Naruto?" Kakashi leaned at my desk.

I stared at the man blankly. "Just a little misunderstanding … nothing serious ..."

"But the look on your face shows more than serious." Kakashi added. "You must be tired and so does Naruto. I think it's best for you to go on a vacation with him to sort things out. Take a day or two or the entire week and find a place like the beach or the mountain area which less people can be found."

I sighed. That's not really a problem. I've been planning on doing that too. The only problem was, would Naruto want to go on a vacation with me? I don't want to ask him now cause I can't take 'No' for an answer. It'll break my heart. I can't imagine what'll I do if it turns out to be a disappointment especially while we're in the middle of this 'kind' of situation.

Sighing heavily, my boss continued. "Let me know when you've decided then. I'll sort things out with the clients. Hmmm ... Looks like I'm gonna do a 'real' work while you're gone." He then left.

Being a pervert and lazy ass, Kakashi wasn't really bad after all. He really does care about me. In fact, he does care about his subordinates.

Sharp at 5:30 pm, I went straight to my car without looking back. I've decided to have a small talk with Naruto tonight. While driving, I received a call from him telling me that he's going to be home quite late tonight because of his stupid bowling tournament plus this stupid clients of his want to have a karaoke session after that. At this moment, I was thinking how does it feel to drive at 200 km per hour and went straight into the deepest cliff of Konoha. Nope! I won't die until I know the truth.

After dinner, I sat in front of Naruto's laptop. Okay. Tonight would be my last attempt on looking for GuyLover. Thus, I logged in. To my surprise, he buzzed me first.

**GuyLover** : Hello!

**NinjaBoy** : Hello, sweetheart. Long time no see.

**GuyLover** : Don't call me sweetheart. I'm not your lover.

I'm a bit surprised. Did he notice that I'm not Naruto?

**NinjaBoy** : Aren't we lovers?

**GuyLover** : (Laughing smiley appeared)

**GuyLover** : Of course not. You're not Naruto …

What the fuck! How did he know?

**NinjaBoy** : I don't understand. Why did you say that?

**GuyLover** : Because Naruto's with me right now. He's asleep on my bed.

I'm in shock. Big shock. My hands trembled.

**GuyLover** : Surprise? He'll be leaving you soon. Don't worry. I'll make sure it'll be painless.

I still can't move my fingers to do the typing. My anger raging me inside. My breathing became harder.

**GuyLover** : It's okay if you don't have the guts to reply me. Well, I gotta go. He's awoke. See ya around, LOSER! (Lots of laughing smiley appeared)

GuyLover had signed out. Was he purposely signed in just to tell me this? That son of a bitch! He has guts on doing so! I won't loose to him! Naruto will only be mine, forever! Hey! Wait the sec! Isn't Naruto at the bowling center with his clients by this hour?

Aaaarrrgghhh….! I can't stand this anymore! I then decided on waiting for Naruto to be home. By any means, We're going to have a looonng talk tonight.

TBC.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

A/N : Morale of the story; Don't talk to yourself always. You'll becoming more like them ...


	4. Fight Round 1

On The Net

**_Summary_** : ShounenAi, Yaoi, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : NaruSasu / SasuNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: **_1_**. This is YAOI. **_2_**. This is creepy. You've been warned. So don't hate me …

**_A/N:_**. Had to remind you, my fic's not BETAed. Long story … I changed the rating because there'll be a lot of cursing and swearing.

* * *

_**Fight – Round 1**_

It was 1:30 am, Saturday morning. A still awake Sasuke was sitting on the couch while holding a coffee mug when he saw Naruto tiptoeing into the living room. He was at his fifth mug on his attempt to stay awake while waiting for the blonde. A big dark cloud was seen ghostly floating above his head with a sign of a rainstorm approaching at any moment.

"It's about time you got home, dobe." Sasuke said in his most cold voice tone ever.

Naruto's soul almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing that stern voice of Sasuke. He did not expect that Sasuke would still be awake by this hour. He spotted Sasuke sitting at the couch.

"Sasuke? You're still awake? Have you been waiting for me?" Naruto stood still trying to compose himself from swaying because of his drunken state.

Although he was in his worst mood ever, Sasuke managed to calm himself down. He crossed his legs and took a sip of his black pitch coffee.

"Have a sit, will you. I want to have a word with you." Sasuke calmly stated.

_What the hell? In the middle of the night?_ "Hey! I just got home. Can we talk tomorrow? Don't you know what the word 'exhausted' mean?" Naruto snapped.

_Yeah! Like you're also aware what that word means when you jumped me in the middle of the night the other day._ "I can't wait till tomorrow. We've got to settle 'this' tonight and for all."

Naruto frowned. _He still thinks he's the coolest dude in Konoha ehh …_ "What the heck are you talking about? Settle on what?"

"Things between us …" Somehow, Sasuke trailed off.

"Well … make it quick then. The bed is all I could think of right now." Naruto was not in the least bit interested.

Sasuke twitched. "Then, sit!"

"I can just stand … "

"I said, sit!" Sasuke was loosing his patient.

Naruto growled. Nonetheless, he obliged. He sat on a single couch next to Sasuke. With a proud face, he placed his both feet on the coffee table; his hands hanged low at each of his side while his head rested comfortably on the head of the couch. His eyes wandered over the ceiling.

"Make everything you ought to say in short. Otherwise I'll just doze off here ..." Naruto stated.

Sasuke furrowed. He could not believe the dobe was not in the least cared on what he was about to say. "You've been neglecting me …"

Naruto smirked. "Huh! Speak for yourself!"

Sasuke flinched. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You knew what I meant, teme!"

"No! For your info, I don't know what you meant. Would you be so kind to explain?"

"You started it first!"

"Started on what?"

"You … you …" Naruto hesitated on talking further. He glared at the brunette.

"Tell me, dobe … I started on what?"

"Being … unfaithful … to me .." The blonde gulped at his own words.

_Me? Unfaithful to him? He's the one who's being unfaithful!_ "What the hell are you talking about, dobe?"

"You knew what I meant!"

"What the hell do you …" Sasuke froze. _Shit! This isn't going anywhere!_

They locked with each other's gazes as if trying to read each other's mind. Silentness surrounded the tense atmosphere.

"That GuyLover … " Sasuke broke the silent a while later. "Who is he?"

An expression of bewilderment and astonishment crossed Naruto's face. He stared at the brunette, but no words came out from his mouth.

_Hah! Gotcha! You think you can hide forever, huh?_ "What's wrong dobe? Are you surprise that I got to know him?"

_What the fuck! I've been searching for that GuyLover for a week and yet Sasuke had been talking to him all this while? _"The hell I am! How did you know about him?

Sasuke snorted. He acted calm while sipping on his coffee. "How I know about him is not important right now. What really interests me, is your relationship with him …"

Naruto furrowed. _What the hell is he talking about? He's been acting weird the whole week and tonight is the weirdest!_ "What relationship? What had he told you?"

"That you two have been seeing each other for quite sometime now and … have been sleeping together too …"

_That's it!_ "What the fucking hell are you talking about, teme?" Naruto raised his voice. He stomped his feet at the edge of the coffee table as if trying to snap the brunette into reality.

Sasuke did not answer and carefully put his mug down. He then lifted his both feet up and placed them on the table. One could play proud too.

"Ne … teme … Do you have to take that long to answer my questions? Or do I have to repeat them?" Naruto snorted. "You don't have to put your words in order. Just spit it out, damn it!"

"Will you quit with your dumbness already! Why don't you just CONFESS?" Sasuke yelled.

"There's nothing to confess about!" Naruto yelled back.

"Yes, there is! That GuyLover has already confessed. And now it's YOUR turn!"

Naruto shook his head. "What's wrong with you, Sasuke? You're accusing me on something I didn't do? Don't you have faith in me? You'd rather believe in a stranger who's barely known to you?" Naruto's heart sunk. He was not in his drunken state anymore as furiousness had taken over his mind.

Silentness backed on surrounding them. Naruto locked his stare at the brunette while the other threw his gaze to the TV in front, unsure on how to react to the blonde's words.

Naruto dropped his both feet to the floor. He then placed his both elbows on each side of his knees while his gaze darted on the floor.

"How long have you been 'talking' to this GuyLover, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice sounded deep in his throat.

"That's not important … What I want to know is …"

"I said, how long have you been talking to him?" Naruto cut off Sasuke's words sternly. "Just answer that damn question!"

"About a week ago …" Sasuke replied. He stole a glance over his lover who had this kind of murderous look on his face.

"And do you know who that guy really is …?"

"I don't know. You tell me …"

Naruto sighed. So that 'guy' had targeted Sasuke too.

"Naruto! You don't have to hide from me. If you're thinking of leaving me, just say so. You don't have to have a secret affair behind my back."

_There he goes again!_ "I've nothing to hide from you! That damn GuyLover was someone who's been haunting me since a month ago …" Naruto trailed off.

"Oh really?" Lopsided smile formed on Sasuke's lips. "Why you never tell me, then?"

"I thought he was just a dream or perhaps someone on the net trying to screw other people's mind. And a week ago, I happened to chat with him again for the second time; that was on the night when you're back from your outstation. He claimed that he's some kind of a ghost …"

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "You expect me to believe that?"

Naruto glared at his lover in disbelief. "I didn't expect you to believe in 'him' or the ghost but in ME …!"

Sasuke averted his attention to the blonde. He smirked. "I don't know who to believe in anymore …"

They locked with each other's gazes once more.

_I can't believe this! Sasuke is doubting me?_ Something crossed Naruto's mind.

"Sasuke … I thought I don't wanna have this kind of thinking in my mind but my brain just happens to caught on something. Are you the one who's been thinking of leaving me?"

Sasuke furrowed, narrowing his eyes over the blonde's statement. _He's now accusing me in return?_ "Are you trying to change the subject, dobe? If you are, that still doesn't change the fact that you're having an affair with someone else."

"Just quit with your fucking damn accuses already! If you want me to leave, just say so!" Naruto was at his limit.

"Then just leave! Take your fucking damn ass out of here! Out of my house!"

Naruto hitched. Astonished. Bewildered. Shocked.

But Sasuke was twice as shocked. _What the fuck! What the hell am I saying? This wasn't suppose to coming out of my mouth!_

Naruto felt as if his heart stopped pounding. The world around him was sinking. He studied the other's expression trying to find any sign of joke. Only coldness was seen on the brunette's face.

"Do … you … really think … that way …?" Naruto choked on his words. He felt as if he was breathing poison gas. "Do you … really want me … to go?'

"Yes! In fact, I want you leave the soonest as possible …!" _Why am I saying these? This is against my will!_ Sasuke had thought. He did not know why but those harsh words just came out from his mouth as if some forces were controlling him. "Let me remind you. This is my house! I bought it under my name, if you've forgotten that. I invited you here to live with me and I can chase you out whenever I wanted to. I'm sure you would understand that."

_Oh god! Oh my god! What is happening to me?_ Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face which shows someone who was about to cry.

_Sasuke? Are you serious? Do you really want me to leave?_ Droplet of tears fall from each corner of Naruto's eyes. He gulped couple of times to conceal his sob.

Sasuke had noticed this. "I think our relationship ends here!" _NO! Naruto! Don't believe in me … I mean, don't believe in what I just said. It's a lie! I didn't mean it!_

Naruto could not help it. His tears slowly flowed down his cheek. "Is this … what you really want? You're tired of me and now you're getting rid of me …"

"I don't have to repeat myself twice, dobe …" Sasuke sarcastically stated. _Aaaarrgghh! Don't listen to me, Naruto! I don't know what the hell is happening to me, but please! Please don't listen to me! _Sasuke was screaming as hell inside.

"So our relationship ends here. I understand now …" Naruto's tears did not stop from flowing and that really broke Sasuke's heart. "If that's really what you have wanted, then I'll go. Thanks for being straight with me and … thanks for everything …"

Naruto stood up. He locked his gaze at the brunette with a very meaningful look. Seconds later, he turned away towards the door.

Sasuke still did not budge from his position. That strange forces had took control of him completely. His inner self screamed. _Naruto! Wait! Wait! No! DON'T GO! Please DON'T GO!_

Before stepping out of the door, Naruto paused for a moment. He turned and stared at Sasuke for the last time. His heart was really hurt by the brunette's decision. To think that they have been together for almost seven months now and it all ended in just one night. What had hurt him the most was Sasuke had rather believed in one stupid damn stranger than to himself. _Good bye, Sasuke …_

Having seen the look on Naruto's face, Sasuke's heart sunk even deeper. But he could not do anything. He could not even move an inch neither to say a word. And if he was saying anything, it was not really from his heart. Someone or rather something was talking on his behalf_. Or maybe Naruto's was right. There's a ghost amongst them!_

Naruto had finally disappeared behind the closed door.

Sasuke inner self cried. _Come back, Naruto! Please … please … come back to me! I love you! I love you so much! I don't want to loose you! Think of what we've been through together! Forgive me for what I've said, but please come back to me!_

Suddenly, Sasuke was startled by an evil laugh that echoed through his very mind. "Hahah … he can't hear you now. He can never hear you. Well … just forget about him. He's gone now. And he's all mine … all mine … muahahahah!"

Sasuke jerked as that strange forces released his body. But he was too weak to move. His vision blurred. He then passed out a while later.

Outside, Naruto was riding his bike throughout the night. His tears had long dried. He could not think of what may become in future cause right now he was thinking on where he should be heading to.

"Hmmm … where shall I go from here …"

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Morale of the story : Don't believe in ghost._


	5. Fight Round 2

**_On The Net_**

**_Summary_** : ShounenAi, Yaoi, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : NaruSasu / SasuNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: **_1_**. This is YAOI. **_2_**. This is creepy. You've been warned. So don't hate me ….

**_A/N:_**. Another chap for the silly fic. LOL ... Kiba's fan… sorry if I made him OOC … waaayyy too OOC, especially on the color preferences.

* * *

**_Fight – Round 2_**

Kiba stirred. He was slightly awake now. Seconds later, he moaned. His brain trying to process why the hell he was moaning. Thus, he slowly slid his eyes open. To his surprise, he found a sleeping Naruto was cuddling him. It wasn't just that, the blonde was also nuzzling at him. Near to his earlobe.

Kiba could feel the blonde's warm breath touched the back of his earlobe. He gasped by that touch. And he could vaguely hear his own moans. A while later, a warm slicky flesh made contact with his neck. Naruto was licking him. Then came a sucking and nipping around that same area. Kiba's mind was at lost. It was perfectly known to him that this was not right as his best friend was giving him this kind of pleasure at early in the morning but he could not bring himself to stop it. He was drawn by the sensual feeling that aroused within him. His brain suddenly flinched as he heard;

"Mmmmm … Sasuke … " Naruto muttered near to Kiba's ears.

In a flash, Kiba sat up. He turned to face the still sleeping Naruto.

"Mmmm … Sasuke … where're you going? Don't leave me …" Naruto's hand gripped tightly on Kiba's pajama sleeve.

_So he's still missing Sasuke after what that bastard done to him. What a tragic love life you have here Naruto._ Kiba stared at the peaceful sleeping face of the blonde. Naruto came knocking at his apartment door at 3:00 am in the morning on Friday night after they got back from their bowling tournament. The blonde had this sad mixed with angry expression on his face. That same night, Naruto told him everything of what had happened between him and Sasuke. He also had asked to spend the night at Kiba's place until he decided on what to do next.

Kiba just moved into the apartment which he rent a month ago. Thus, he lacked of furniture. The apartment has two rooms but only his room has a bed. A king sized bed. He only owns a two-sit couch which he thought would not be comfortable to sleep in. Hence, they ended up sleeping together in the same bed. And this Monday morning they ended up with Naruto cuddling him.

Naruto was still tugging at his sleeve not wanting to let go. He was muttering something which vaguely heard to Kiba's ears. But he knew that the blonde was dreaming of Sasuke.

"Hey! Naruto! Wake up!" Kiba shook the blonde's body to wake him up. "It's morning already and it's Monday. Time to get to work …"

Naruto stirred lazily. He opened up his eyes and blinked. "W-what?" He blinked even more when he saw Kiba was sitting next to him. "Ehh? Kiba? W-what are you doing here ….?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're in my house and you're sleeping in my bed. Who do you expect? Sasuke?"

Upon hearing Sasuke's name, Naruto abruptly sat up. "Huh! Don't ever mention that name especially early in the morning. That will spoil my mood."

"Huh! You were dreaming about him just now and you even mentioned his name yourself!"

"Err … I did?" Naruto's eyes widened. He stared at Kiba.

Kiba rolled his eyes again. "Naaahh … Forget about it. Let's get ready for work!"

So they both left the bed and prepare themselves for work. Naruto was in the shower first while Kiba took care of the bed. After Naruto had done, Kiba took turn to shower. Naruto's belongings are still at Sasuke's apartment. He left without bringing anything else except for his bike, remember? Thus, Kiba had offered to lend Naruto his office clothes.

_Now … _

_Light green long sleeve shirt. Checked._

_Dark green long pants. Checked._

_A pair of dark green socks. Checked._

_Shoes? I have my own shoes. It's checked then._

_Okay ... Did I miss anything? Ah! _

Naruto went to check the upper drawer of Kiba's closet. _Now … Let's see what do we have here …_ His eyes widened could not believe on what he discovered in the drawer. _What the fuck!_ "KIBA!"

An irritated Kiba emerged from the bathroom which located in his own bedroom. He had done with his shower. "What? Do you have to shout that loud?

"What's this?" Naruto pointed into the drawer.

"What's what?" Kiba furrowed. He peered over to where the finger was pointing.

"I'm not wearing this!"

Kiba blinked. "You don't have to wear that if you don't want to? But honestly, what's up with that?"

Still pointing his finger, Naruto stuttered. "It's … It's … pink! Of all colors, you have chosen pink? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Baka!" Kiba smacked Naruto in the head. "Like anyone would notice you in 'that'! Besides … it's Calvin Klein!"

Naruto sighed heavily. _I can tolerate Sasuke's taste when I wanted to borrow his. But this one, I think I'll just waive._

So that day Naruto left for work without wearing an underwear.

* * *

Sasuke was bored. He was so bored until his brain failed to think on what to do first in his work today. He just stared at his desktop screen while his fingers tapping on his office desk surface. He had to admit, it had been so lonely without the blonde around the house. No more annoying noises, no more irritating words, no more cursing and first of all no more kissing and touching. 

He could have just call the blonde anytime but again, his pride holds him from doing so. Of course, he was sad and lonely but at the same time, he was also furious. In addition to that, he was now … confused. What exactly happened to him back then? Why would he acted that way? Was there really a spirit wandering around his apartment? Was Naruto telling the truth? Most importantly, what should he do now?

Sasuke had a room of his own. No one would notice him doing anything in that room not even if he was asleep. Well, except for his boss who would only barging in whenever he wanted to without even knocking on the door first. Thus, he decided to logging into Yahoo Messenger. His main priority was to find that GuyLover.

A while later, Sasuke signed in. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. He typed in the nick NinjaBoy. _What? The dobe is online at this hour? At 9:30 am in the morning? He's got to be kidding me. _He then typed in the nick GuyLover._ That's odd. That bastard wasn't even online. Or perhaps Naruto was waiting for him. _He smiled wickedly while his fingers continue with the typing.

* * *

Naruto's eyes glued to his desktop screen. A while later, he stick his tongue out at the screen with a teasing look on his face. It's not that he too has nothing to do at the office today but somehow the wallpaper of Sasuke distracts him. 

Naruto blinked upon seeing an unfamiliar ID inviting him to be 'his' friend. _Hmmm… who could this be …_ He waited no longer, so he accepted the offer.

**NinjaBoy** : Wassup?

**CoolDude** : Hello dobe! You're early this morning.

_What the fuck? Sasuke?_ Naruto greeted his teeth. _And what with this 'CoolDude' ID? Still think he's the coolest guy in Konoha? Such a proud ass, isn't he?_

**NinjaBoy **: Well … hello … TEME!

* * *

Sasuke smiled. How he missed that. 

**NinjaBoy **: It's pretty quite around the house since I left, ehh? Well … that's what you've wanted right?

_Yeah! It's been awfully quiet indeed._ Sasuke had thought.

**CoolDude** : So how have you been doing, dobe?

**NinjaBoy **: What's my life got to do with you? It's all over between us, remember?

Sasuke's heart sunk.

**CoolDude **: Dobe …

**NinjaBoy **: I have a name, okay! It's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!

**CoolDude **: ...

* * *

Naruto smirked. 

**NinjaBoy **: Is your BELOVED boss around?

**CoolDude **: …

**NinjaBoy **: Hmmm … since he's not around, you look for me instead. How pathetic.

**CoolDude **: …

Naruto twitched.

**NinjaBoy **: Ne … teme! Why did you bother to buzz me if you've nothing to say?

**CoolDude **: I wanna talk to you.

**NinjaBoy **: Well … talk then! At least before your boss comes around.

* * *

Sasuke's turn to twitched.

**CoolDude **: What it has got to do with my boss, anyway? I can talk even if he's around!

**NinjaBoy **: Won't he get jealous?

_What the fuck!_

**CoolDude **: Why the hell would he be jealous when I'm talking to you?

**NinjaBoy **: Coz he's your lover, that's why! And he's the reason you've been unfaithful to me!

* * *

There! Naruto said it all. A satisfied smile formed on his lips. 

**CoolDude **: …

**NinjaBoy **: Lost in words … ne .. teme? (Lots of laughing smiley appeared)

**CoolDude **: He's my lover? What are you talking about?

**NinjaBoy **: Don't deny it.

**CoolDude **: I'm not denying anything! Just what the hell do you mean he's my lover?

**NinjaBoy **: I just know …

**CoolDude **: Idiot! You can't just say you know! Prove it to me then!

* * *

Naruto snickered.

**NinjaBoy **: Your new mobile phone …

**CoolDude **: What's with my new mobile?

**NinjaBoy **: You bought it under 'his' name. Using 'his' credit card. Isn't he's a little too generous to let you use his card to buy yourself a new mobile? And it's an expensive one too.

**CoolDude **: ...

**CoolDude **: How did you know?

_Huh! Gotcha!_ Naruto had thought.

**NinjaBoy **: I found the receipt along with his credit inside your wallet the other night.

**CoolDude **: What? You checked on my wallet? I can't believe this!

**NinjaBoy **: Hey! It's just happened okay! And I just happened to saw it!

**CoolDude **: …

**NinjaBoy**: So, what say you?

**CoolDude **: Baka!

**CoolDude **: Baka!

**CoolDude **: Baka!

**CoolDude **: Baka!

**CoolDude **: Naruto, you idiot!

_What the …!_ _Here! Take this!_

**NinjaBoy **: (Lots of stick out tongue smiley appeared)

* * *

Blood rushed up along Sasuke's spine straight to his brain. Ghostly smoke could be seen coming out from his ears. In such speed, his fingers continue typing. 

**CoolDude **: For your information, dobe. He lent me his card for my convenience. Later, he will claim the money from our company's account. If you still don't believe me, you can talk to Kakashi then. I can arrange the appointment if you want to …

**NinjaBoy **: …

Sasuke smirked. He then remembered something. _I'm not letting him to have all the fun to himself._

**CoolDude **: So … what's with this GuyLover? Don't you have anything to explain?

* * *

_Will he ever give up on this GuyLover thing? _Naruto made a mental note that the GuyLover will pay for this. Uhuh! He would be really sorry if he ever met with Naruto because Naruto's going to kill 'him'. Mercilessly! 

**NinjaBoy **: I've told you before, I've got nothing to do with that bastard!

**CoolDude **: Then why would 'he' said so?

**NinjaBoy **: You still believe in 'him'?

**CoolDude **: Then why didn't you answer all of my calls?

Naruto startled. _What 'calls'?_

**NinjaBoy **: What?

**CoolDude**: I've called you many times but you didn't answer me. You didn't even return any of my missed call either.

**NinjaBoy **: I have never received any call or any missed call from you! Besides, I'm the one who would always call you like a love struck girl who have been missing her lover.

* * *

This had caught Sasuke by surprise. _Had I dial the wrong number? _He checked through his mobile looking for Naruto's number. No mistake on that. His attention backed on the screen. 

**CoolDude **: Dobe … Is it true?

**NinjaBoy **: What?

**CoolDude **: That last week you never ever receive any of my call?

**NinjaBoy **: No! Not a single call or any missed call! Say … you aren't forgetting my number, are you? Huh! Such lover you are …

Sasuke furrowed. _You have such a big mouth. I wonder how those lips move when you speak. That sexy ever so tempting lips of yours._ Sasuke licked his own lips remembering how it like was to kiss Naruto's lips. Suddenly his breathing becomes a bit heavier. It was because he was aroused by those thoughts.

**NinjaBoy **: BUZZ!

**NinjaBoy **: BUZZ!

**CoolDude **: I'm still here!

**NinjaBoy **: Ne teme … !

**CoolDude **: What?

**NinjaBoy **: Do you have any idea what the hell is going on here?

**CoolDude **: …

**NinjaBoy **: Answer me, damn it!

**CoolDude **: How the hell should I know?

Truthfully, Sasuke do not really know how to answer Naruto.

**NinjaBoy **: You should know coz you started it first!

**CoolDude **: Now you're blaming me? Idiot!

**NinjaBoy **: Selfish moron!

**CoolDude **: Dumb ass!

**NinjaBoy **: Stupid jerk!

**CoolDude **: I love you …

* * *

"Oh Sasuke …!" Naruto spoke a little too loud. This had startled Kiba who happened to pass by Naruto's desk with a coffee mug in his hand. 

Kiba choked on his drink. He spurted his coffee a bit and coughed. _What the … _"Naruto! If you've been missing him that much just go back to him already! You don't have to hug your monitor like that. You're acting like a love struck school girl." Kiba stated, as he knew Naruto's screen wallpaper was a picture of Sasuke.

Naruto who was still clinging onto his desktop monitor glared at Kiba. He then let loose of his hug on that monitor and leaned back to his chair. His eyes backed onto the screen.

Kiba's eyes caught on what was written on the screen. "Who's this CoolDude?"

"Sasuke …" Naruto shortly answered.

"Have you decided on going back to him, then?" Kiba sarcastically asked.

"Nope. Not yet!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Hmm …?"

"Nope! I'm not crawling back to him. He's the one who was at fault for not believing in me. And he's the one who'll be crawling back to me!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. At this moment, he was thinking he would stay single forever. These two lovers had been enough of bad example for couples these days.

Naruto focused on his screen again. His fingers were about to do the typing when suddenly came a voice calling up to them.

"Kiba! Naruto! Have you forgotten that we're going to the site today?" Their boss was standing at the doorway to their office. "Hurry up! We won't want to let the clients waiting!"

"Oh, crap!" Naruto slapped his forehead. "Just about when I want to shoot Sasuke!"

"Come on! You wouldn't want to hear Asuma babbling, would you?" Kiba urged Naruto. He left the scene first.

Naruto on the other hand, asked for another minute. "Let me end this first. I'll be out in a minute."

**NinjaBoy **: Ne … teme! I gotta go now. See ya around!

**CoolDude **: What? Now? We haven't …

Naruto had signed off.

* * *

A bit of disappointment covered Sasuke's face. He had to admit, he missed Naruto already when the blonde had signed off. He glanced at his mobile. _Should I call him? Or should I just SMS him? And if I did, will he reply my SMS?_

As being a proud person he is, he would do neither of those. To his own thinking, Naruto should be the one who will be crawling back to him. Uhuh! Not the other way around.

Sasuke leaned back to his chair. He was not in the mood of working today. _Hell! What should I do then?

* * *

_

At the site.

"Ne … Kiba!" Naruto had called. "Would you come with me tonight?"

"Hmm …?"

"I want to go back to Sasuke's apartment to pack my things up." Naruto gulped upon his own words.

Kiba could sense a bit of sadness clinging onto the blonde's voice tone. "Have you thoroughly thought that over?"

Naruto threw his gaze up front to as far as his eyes could see through. "It's not that I'm leaving forever. I just want to teach him a lesson. Besides, I wouldn't wanna have to wear your clothes everyday … I felt like wearing nothing without an underwear."

"Hey! What's wrong with wearing pink underwear?" Kiba snarled, feeling a bit offended.

Naruto laughed. "Nothing's wrong with that. I just can't ... "

"And what will I do if my 'thing' started to wake up on something erotic which accidentally came across my mind. Like remembering the intimate moments of Sasuke and me for example. How should I cover it up? That would be a disaster." Naruto added.

In unison, both Kiba and Naruto gazed down to Naruto's crotch. A while later, they both laughed.

* * *

7:30 pm; Sasuke's apartment. 

Sasuke was not around when Naruto entered his used-to-be apartment later that night. Kiba had offered to wait outside the door.

Naruto packed only half of his belongings as his case were not big enough to stuff all of them. He's not forgetting his laptop either. At first, Naruto hesitated on bringing his laptop together but he grabbed it anyway as it contains most of his office works. Naruto had done with all the packing when Sasuke entered the house.

"Naruto?" Asked Sasuke when they bumped into each other in the living room. "What are you doing here?" He felt like smacking himself in the head for asking such stupid question.

"So you're not happy to see me ehh?" A little bit of sarcasm in Naruto's words.

Sasuke did not answer him. Instead, he focused his gaze to the big case in Naruto's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Oh this?" Naruto smirked while showing off his case. "I'm moving out! What do you expect? Come back and live with you together again?"

As if lightning struck though his brain, Sasuke flinched. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, I am!" Naruto proudly announced. "No stopping me on that!"

With that statement, Naruto walked pass Sasuke. (Picture this as slow motion. How dramatic it could be.)

"Naruto! Wait!" Without turning his head, Sasuke gripped on Naruto's left arm. A very tight grip until Naruto had to stop his pace abruptly.

"What the hell …!" Naruto yelled. "It hurts, damn it!"

"Are you … leaving me?" Sasuke asked in his deep voice. Eyes darted on the floor. Hand still gripped on tightly.

Naruto furrowed. "Can't you see what I'm doing now? After all, you're the one who chased me out, remember?"

_But that wasn't me! I'm not to be blamed on this! And yet, I'm a victim here!_ Sasuke inner self screamed. "Can we talk things over, again?" He gulped.

As being stubborn, Naruto snapped. "There's nothing to talk anymore. Everything's over between us."

Naruto's feet stepped forward on his attempt to walk away but Sasuke's tight grip hindered him from doing so. The brunette tightened his grip even harder.

Naruto squinted. "Ouuchh! Let go of me! It's hurts!" Naruto pulled his arm to flee himself from Sasuke but failed. "Have you had enough for hurting me?"

"I'm not letting you go!" Sasuke said sternly. He then pulled Naruto closer to him until them both face to face with each other. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!"

"Oh yeah! Says who?" Naruto was still holding on to his thick headedness.

"Says ME!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not listening to you! I had enough! Now, let go!"

With full force, Naruto pulled his arm away and this time he managed to let himself free. Without delay, he hurriedly headed to the door.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke was not giving up. He moved towards the blonde and managed to grab on the other arm. At the same time, Naruto turned around. He glared murderously at Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped. His eyes widened. Those eyes. Those black eyes he saw some nights ago. He let go of his grip.

"You never get it, do you?" Deep scary voice came out from Naruto's mouth. "When he said he wants to leave, just let him leave! Why do you have to stop him? He doesn't belong to you anymore!"

Despite of his shock ness, Sasuke managed to find courage to speak. "Let him go!" And he's aware it wasn't Naruto whom he was dealing with now.

Naruto stepped forward on nearing Sasuke while the other stepped backward matching the pace of Naruto's. While in the process, the case in Naruto's hand dropped to the floor.

"You think you can stop me?" 'Naruto' sounded threatening. He then laughed. "Well. I think I should stop YOU first!"

With that statement, 'Naruto' lifted his both hands up and reached for Sasuke's neck. He made a tight grip there. Seconds later, they both fall onto the floor. Sasuke was underneath Naruto, struggling hard.

"You'll DIE Sasuke!"

_**TBC

* * *

**_

**_A/N :_** _Next chapter would be the final_.

Morale of the story? Oh yeah! Err … hmm … don't kill your lover?


	6. Happy Ending Or is it not?

**_On The Net_**

**_Summary_** : It's already the final chapter, there's no need for the summary. ShounenAi, Yaoi,

**_Pairing_** : NaruSasu / SasuNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: **_1_**. This is YAOI. **_2_**. This is creepy. **_3._** This is crazy. You've been warned. So don't hate me ….

**_A/N: _**This has nothing to do with Shaman King, The Poltergeist or even The Exorcist. It's Naruto and Naruto alone. And now, the end of the insanity …

* * *

_**Happy Ending Or is it not?**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were sitting on the couch in the living room. Kiba was leaning his back and his head comfortably on a single couch while having his eyes wandered at the ceiling.

Naruto was whining, complaining, cursing, and swearing over something that Kiba had done a while ago. Sasuke who was sitting next to the blonde was lovingly covering Naruto's left cheek which had turned slightly blue with a bag of ice.

"… #&$&#$! … stupid … $#&!(# … Kiba … &#$)!$# … moron …" Was all could be heard from the blonde.

Sasuke sighed. "Will you just cut it out? Enough already! He did it for your own good!"

"But still … he doesn't have to hit me that hard!" Naruto scowled. "What if he broke my jaw? What if I lost some of my teeth? What if he knocked me unconscious and left me in a coma … and what if I … Oww! Oww! Ooouuch! Sasuke …be gentle with that thing! It hurts, damn it!"

"Then stop whining!" Sasuke said. He placed the ice bag onto Naruto's left hand and brought it over back to other's cheek. "Here! Hold it yourself! I'm gonna make ourselves some coffee."

With that statement, Sasuke disappeared into the kitchen.

Naruto glared at Kiba who glared in return.

"What?" Kiba asked as if nothing happened.

"Do you have to punch me that hard?" Naruto started it again.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I tried to hold you up and yelled at you calling out your name but you never listen. You've gone berserk like nothing can stop you. What do you expect me to do? Calling out for help? By the time helps on the way, Sasuke would have been dead already!"

Naruto silenced himself up. He stole a glance to the kitchen and saw Sasuke was busy with his coffee. Apparently, he did not remember what exactly had happened. All he could remember was that moment he was walking to the apartment door intending to walk out and seconds later, he was lying on Sasuke's lap with a terrible pain on his left cheek.

A while ago, Naruto was on his attempt to kill Sasuke. Kiba who was patiently waiting for Naruto outside had heard noises of people shouting and yelling. At first, Kiba thought it was just a normal talk or argument between lovers who were about to part with each other. But when he heard a loud thud like something falls onto the floor and Naruto was screaming out aloud, he barged into the house. There he saw Naruto was on top of Sasuke strangling the other's neck with all his might while Sasuke was struggling hard beneath him. He quickly moved forward and grabbed the blonde by the waist while calling out his friend's name. But Naruto seemed not to hear him. Thus, he decided to punch Naruto in the face at which point had sent the blonde flawlessly slumped onto the floor. Later, unconscious.

"Do you remember that day I asked you about believing in ghost?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Kiba raised and eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

"Well I think it's true. There's a ghost among us. In this house …" Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke appeared from the kitchen with three coffee mugs in his hands. He handed one to Kiba, Naruto and one for himself. He took a sit beside Naruto as closest as he can. If he were not patience enough he would ravish his lover right here right now.

"Since strange things had already occurred right in front of my eyes, I think you should start your story from the very beginning." Kiba sat comfortably in his seat preparing himself for the story which he was about to hear.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks with each other and nodded. Naruto turned to face Kiba. "It started about a month ago plus a week after that …"

Kiba leaned closer.

An hour later, the story telling was done. They sat in silent pondering over the incident after incident. Suddenly, without warning, Naruto pounced on Sasuke.

"Oh! Sasuke! Sasuke! …" Naruto tugged Sasuke into a tight embrace.

_What the fuck!_ "Hey! Hey! Naruto! Stop this! What's gotten into you?" Sasuke tried to push the blonde away, effortlessly.

"I knew it! You didn't mean it after all…" Naruto mumbled onto the brunette's chest. "You didn't mean to chase me away… Oh! Sasuke! … I'm so happy!"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"So what happens now?" Sasuke inquired while rubbing on Naruto's back who was still cuddling him.

Kiba rubbed his chin. "I would suggest you to see a shaman …"

"What? A shaman?" Naruto abruptly sat up and faced Kiba. "What will a shaman do?"

Kiba let out a sigh. _Naruto could act like a moron sometime_. "I don't know what he or she will do. Just go and see one. He'll think of something!"

"So where could we find this shaman?" Sasuke had asked.

"I heard of someone from Sunagakure. My sister talked about him once. I'll talk to her later and gain more info about this shaman." Kiba stood up. "Right now, we've got to head home. Naruto!"

"What? Why 'we'?" Naruto stared at Kiba dumbly.

Kiba tugged on Naruto's arm and pulled the blonde to his feet. "I'm not leaving you here alone with Sasuke. Who knows if you went berserk again and ended up killing him."

"I will NOT!" Naruto scowled. While being dragged to the door, he tried to free his arm from Kiba's grip but failed. "Let me go! I'm not leaving! I'm staying here! With Sasuke!"

"NO! You're NOT! By any means, you're coming with me!" This time Kiba's arm was already wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"No! I don't want to go! Sasuke, do something!" Naruto yelled at his lover.

Sasuke felt pity for his lover. In the beginning, he thought of just let Naruto stay with him tonight but Kiba had a point there. Who knows bad things like tonight might happen again or perhaps the other way around. "Naruto. Just listen to Kiba. He'll take good care of you."

"No! I don't want Kiba! I want you!" Naruto refused to give up. His left hand managed to grip the edge of the doorframe preventing Kiba from completely dragging him out.

"Naruto! Let go!" Kiba pulled his friend harder. "You can't stay here for the moment. Don't you understand?"

Something crossed Naruto's mind. "But YOU can stay here. We have spare bed in the other room." Naruto pleaded. "At least let me spend the night with Sasuke. I missed him. I haven't got a chance to kiss him yet."

Kiba twitched. "I'm not sleeping in that room while listening to you guys making love to each other! Geez!"

"You can join us if you want to." Naruto added, of course jokingly.

_What the fuck!_ Kiba frowned. "I will NOT! Now LET GO!"

"Take good care of him, Kiba. I want him back in one piece." Sasuke bid his goodbye. "Naruto! Don't kill Kiba!"

"Oh, yes! I will!" Last words from Naruto.

Minutes later, Kiba and Naruto were out of Sasuke's sight. Only the blonde's yelling and shouting could be heard by far. Sasuke closed the door behind him. Tonight he will be alone again. But to his relief Naruto was back to his side. It was all that matters. And tonight he was going to have a wet dream.

* * *

_**10:30 am; Tuesday morning.**_

Sasuke's mobile ringing. Naruto's number appeared.

"Morning, sweetheart!" Naruto chirped on the other line. "How are you today? Did you dream about me last night?"

Sasuke could not help but smiled. "Morning, dobe. So how are you doing?"

"Not good. Terribly missing you!" Naruto whined. "And I even have to wear 'pink' today!"

_Pink?_ Sasuke furrowed. "So any news from Kiba?" He then asked ignoring the 'pink' issue.

Naruto paused for a moment. "Hmm… He talked to his sister this morning. I have all the info here. When do we leave?"

"I think the best time is tomorrow morning." Sasuke suggested. "Can you ask a week or more for your off day until next week?"

"So you're thinking of going for a vacation ehh?" Naruto smiled. He sounded happy. "Okay! That could be arranged."

"Good." Sasuke said. "So, who is this shaman? Have a name?"

"Does Sabaku No Gaara ring the bell?"

* * *

_**6:30 am; Wednesday early morning.**_

Sasuke was driving while Naruto comfortably laying himself in the passenger sit.

"Huaaarrrrhhh …" Naruto yawned. "Do we have to leave this early? The hotel is not going anyway. You've already booked right?"

"It's a five hours drive to Sunagakure," Sasuke replied. "Once we reached there, it's about time for us to check into the hotel. Then we'll not going to waste any more time as we're gonna see the shaman as soon as possible by this afternoon. I've already made an appointment with him."

"Wow! You're fast …" Naruto furrowed. He then closed his eyes as if he were about to go to sleep. "Well … wake me up when we get there, okay?"

"What? Are you gonna sleep during the trip?" Sasuke frowned. "I'm a bit sleepy as well. Don't you want to accompany me along the way? At least, doing something that could keep me awake?"

Naruto turned and shot his lover with a mischievous kind of smile. He then moved his hand groping the other's thigh. "Oh yeah! I can keep you awake the entire time. Just tell me when you will need 'it'. I'll be at your service, anytime!"

Sasuke glanced over to the blonde. Later, he shivered. _Uh! Uh! I don't like the look on his face… I mean, we're in the middle of the highway here._ "Err … I think I can waive that one. I'll stay awake by myself. You just continue with your nap. Now … shooh! Stay away from me!"

Naruto giggled. "Let me know when you're really in 'need', okay?" Seconds later, he dozed off.

Sasuke gripped his crotch. 'Something' down there had slightly awaken. Nonetheless, his attention was brought back onto the road.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when they reached Suna Spring Resort (in the middle of the dessert?). They had their lunch first before driving off to search for the said shaman.

"Are you sure this is the right address, teme?" Naruto was looking at a big three-storey modern style bungalow. No, make it a big mansion. "I trust shaman could be rich but this is filthy damn rich. I mean, look at the yard. It's the size of a football field!"

Sasuke read the address in his diary again. "Yup! No doubt about it." His eyes lurked round and caught on something. "See. The signboard at the front gate says, 'Sabaku No Gaara'. Come on, let's enter."

A gardener greeted them. After some introductions and explanations, the gardener then let them in. They parked their car at the spacious parking lot in front of the mansion. They were ushered to the front door where a butler had been waiting. A while later, the butler then led them to the west wing of the mansion to where the office of the shaman would be.

Naruto's eyes wandered around the mansion. The house was filthy rich with modern style furniture and decorations. The twelve-sit couch was made of pure leather and the pewter decorations were pure silver. The home theatre set with a fifty-two inch LCD screen TV was located at the corner of the living room surrounded by the couch. Walking bare feet on the carpeted floor was like walking on a bed mattress. (They had to leave their shoes at the front door). He felt like lying there and makes himself comfortable.

"I still can't believe this is a shaman residence." Naruto whispered to his lover while they were been brought to the shaman's office. "I mean, what did he really do for a living? Does the job as a shaman can bring you into this luxurious kind of living style? And if that so, I should change my profession into one."

"Idiot!" Sasuke whispered back. "You can't just be a shaman whenever you want to. You have to posses certain abilities of becoming one."

They reached the door to the shaman office and the butler opened it for them. Upon entering, the butler closed the door behind them. Here lies another luxurious office room. Naruto could not help but to let his eyes wandering around the room. It was spacious and the furniture was arranged neatly. The room was air-conditioned and it smells nice too. A five-sit couch and a small coffee table were located at one corner, a conference table with six chairs in the middle and the office table at the other corner near the window. No strange things or preserved animals could be found anywhere in the room as a shaman's room would be.

Naruto's eyes caught a glimpse of someone standing near the office table looking outside the window. A red haired wearing a dark grey knee length coat with a light grey shirt and dark grey pants.

"Don't just stand there. Come closer and have a sit here." The red haired spoke without taking his gaze away from the window.

Naruto and Sasuke walked closer to the office table and took their sit on the two chairs opposite the red head. The guy by the window then turned and faced them.

The red head was first to offer a handshake. "Hello. I'm Sabaku No Gaara." Somehow, the look on his face was unreadable.

Upon seeing Gaara, Naruto was stunned. _This is the shaman? This is Gaara? But … but … a guy can be handsome, but this one's a beauty! That pale smooth skin, a red tattoo on his forehead and those sharp green eyes with dark circles around them. Even without eyebrows, this guy is still stunningly beautiful_.

"Dobe …"

_A shaman who is beautiful …_

"Dobe …"

_So stunning …_

"Oi dobe …"

_So elegant … _

"Oi! DOBE!"

"Ouuucch! That hurts, bastard!" Naruto yelped when a sharp pain shot him in the arm. Sasuke had deliberately pinched him. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Sasuke leaned closer and whispered. "Why are you staring at him like that? Are you trying to flirt with him?"

"W-what …?" Naruto glared at Sasuke in disbelief. Seconds later, he grinned. "Say … are you jealous?"

Sasuke twitched. A blush covered his face. Nonetheless, he said nothing. Naruto leaned closer to the object of his love live and acting as if he wanted to kiss him but froze when:

"Ahem! Let's get down to our business, shall we?" Gaara who pretended not to see anything, spoke. He turned 90 degrees to his right and reached for his laptop which had already been switched on. His slender fingers then busy doing some typing.

"Sasuke san …" He called for the brunette never took his eyes away from the laptop screen. "Upon receiving your call yesterday and listening to your briefing, I did some research on your matters. Did you bring that laptop of yours?"

Sasuke furrowed. _That's odd_. "Err … How did you know about the laptop? As I recalled, I've never mentioned about it at all."

Gaara did not immediately answer. He touched the tip of his nose with his right hand index finger and slowly trailed it down to his lips then further down to his throat and stopped at his upper chest. He ran his finger in circle on the open flesh there.

Naruto gulped. He still could not believe how a shaman can be so attractive!

"A friend told me …" The shaman hesitated to say more. He then turned and faced Naruto who was still at lost somewhere in his own thoughts.

"My friend had also told me about him …" Gaara was referring to the blonde.

"Sorry. We didn't bring the laptop as we don't want anything bad to happen to us during our trip here." Sasuke elbowed Naruto. No reaction. "Oi dobe! Say something, will ya!"

"Wh-what?" Naruto was a bit dumbfounded. He then locked his gaze with Sasuke. "What did you just say?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I think you should start your story first." His eyes motioned to the direction of the shaman.

"Oh yeah! Heheh .." Naruto scratched his head. He then averted his gaze to the shaman before him. "Ne … Gaara san … How did you become a shaman? Do you have to undergo any training or so?"

Gaara blinked. "Say what?"

Sasuke twitched. He gained all his patience to fight the urge on smacking the blonde in the head.

To their surprise, Gaara was willing to tell them. "A friend I mentioned to you just now was a demon called Shukaku. I was born into this world with him possessing my body. According to my father, it was a gift and for me to use it properly for the good of mankind. Through him as a medium, I can connect myself to the other world and communicate with other demons or spirits. For your information, being a shaman is not my main job. I have other business in my possession. I only am a shaman when there are people in need to help with their 'unusual' problem."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, understood.

Gaara's attention backed onto his laptop screen. "Since you didn't bring your 'possessed' laptop, I'll just ask my demon to contact the spirit who's been haunting you in the other world." With that statement, Gaara's fingers quickly did the typing.

Naruto was curious to see Gaara took such a long time in contacting his demon. Normally, a shaman would sit Indian style, closes his eyes and mumbling some incoherent words. But this one just stared at his computer screen and busy typing on something.

"Gaara san … What are you doing?" So he asked.

"Chatting with Shukaku." Gaara replied. Eyes still glued on the screen.

_What the …_ Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other.

"Err… What do you mean by 'chatting' with him?" Sasuke then asked.

Gaara froze from his typing. He ogled at the person who had asked. "Chatting with my demon through internet. What do you expect? Sitting crossed leg, floating on air and mumbling some mantras? Get real, we're in the modern era. A demon could learn some use of internet too."

Both Naruto and Sasuke silenced themselves up and let the shaman continue with his … err … chatting.

A moment later, Gaara had eventually finished his 'discussion' with his demon. He turned his body and faced the two intense guys in front. "Shukaku had talked to this spirit of yours …"

"He's not my spirit!" Naruto exclaimed cutting off the shaman's words.

"Naruto! Will you just stop being a moron? Just let Gaara san speak." Sasuke scolded which made Naruto sulk.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he continued. "Shukaku had ordered him to leave the two of you alone. He agreed. He would never bother you again."

However, Sasuke had doubts in his mind. "How would you guarantee that the spirit will be gone for sure and never bothers us again?"

Gaara smiled cunningly. He rested his chin on his palm. "You do not have to worry about that, Sasuke san. My demon has his own way in dealing with obstinate spirits. He'll make sure that they would never return or he would vanish them and they would never have a chance to ever reincarnate."

Naruto gleefully smiled. "Does that mean I am free now?"

Gaara nodded in response. "However …"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "However what?"

Gaara fixed his gaze at the blonde. "He wants to talk to you. He wants to at least bid his last goodbye."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Sasuke snapped. "After what he did to us, he still has guts to request anything?"

"How are we going to talk to each other, then?" Much to the burette surprise, Naruto had asked.

"What the fuck? Naruto …" Sasuke frowned.

With a calm voice, Naruto answered. "I want to know what the hell's going on. Why is he doing this to us? And what is his real intention? I'm sure you've wanted to know the truth too, Sasuke."

Sasuke being asked, did not answer. After a moment, he sighed. "Let's get on with it, Gaara san …"

Gaara smirked. "Alright. Here's what we are going to do. Because of the spirit doesn't have his own physical form in this world, thus he needs to use other's in order to let himself heard." He paused, straightened up his body, placed both his hands on the table surface, and closed his eyes. "I'm going to be the medium for the spirit so you can interact with each other …"

Naruto and Sasuke watched in silent while the shaman before them took his time meditating.

Two minutes had passed.

"Is he for real?" Sasuke wondered.

Another two minutes had passed.

"Is the spirit really going to possess him?" Naruto whispered.

Added another two minutes.

"Is he asleep?" Sasuke whispered feeling a bit tense.

Plus another four minutes.

"Or is he still alive?" Naruto wondered. He rose from his seat and brought his face closer to the shaman's. He studied the shaman features. Suddenly;

The eyes of the shaman flew open. A black one now replaced the green eyes. Gaara smiled. "Hello … Naruto kun …" And the voice was not his either.

With a start, Naruto abruptly backed off and flopped back into his seat. Sasuke was less surprised because he had faced the same situation before. For a moment, none of them moved neither to say a word.

"I missed you … Naruto kun …" Gaara was the first to break the silent. He stared at the blonde intensely. "It's a pity for us to have met in this kind of situation. I was thinking of somewhere else where we could be together all alone …"

"Cut that out!" Sasuke cut off. Sudden jealousy aroused within him. He was about to speak further but paused when Naruto stopped him.

"Who are you?" Naruto began. "Why are you doing this to us?"

Gaara stole a quick glance at the brunette. "As I told you before, I'm the spirit of your laptop. I'm someone whom you never knew, Naruto kun. Just call me Haku. I've been watching you for quite some times and had fallen in love with you. I've been doing a lot of thinking on how we could be together …"

"You're already dead. How can that be possible?" Naruto cut off.

_Huh! If he's still alive, would you fall for him too?_ Sasuke had thought while rolling his eyes.

Haku let out a small laugh. "That's why I've been thinking of many possible ways. But first, I've to separate the two of you … " He ogled at the brunette. "Naruto kun will be left alone and I could take my chances on him …"

Flared with anger, Sasuke shot. "So those weird things happened were all your doing?" He furrowed. "Say … How did you do that? Would you mind telling us?"

Haku rolled his eyes. "I did many weird things. Which one do you want me to explain first?"

Naruto leaned closer and whispered to Haku as if he did not want Sasuke to hear him. "That dream … was it real?"

Haku smiled cunningly. "Yes. It was real … and it only happened in your dream." He leaned closer as well. "You've cum twice. Does that feel good?"

_**Whack!**_

"Ooouucchh! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto rubbed his head because Sasuke had whacked him in the head.

Big dark cloud was ghostly floating above Sasuke's head. He glared at the blonde. "So you were dreaming of him that night, ehhh? Moaning and groping all over yourself. Such shameless!"

"It wasn't him. It was you!" Naruto snarled still rubbing his head. "And it wasn't like a dream at all. I felt like you're really there. Touching and sucking me all over. I could even hear your own moans when I sucked you hard and entered you."

Sasuke shot his murderous glare to Haku. Nonetheless, he said nothing. To his surprise, Haku just winked. _Bastard!_ If it wasn't Gaara's form in front of him now he would have smacked Haku. Hard!

Sasuke took a deep breath to soothe himself down. "How would you explain of my calls that never reached Naruto's phone? Was it your doing too?"

Haku rubbed his chin. Later he chuckled. "Yeah it's kinda funny to see the look on your angry face …"

_That's it!_ Sasuke had his fist ready in his right hand. Any moment now …

With a proud face, Haku continued. "We live in a modern era and I'm a computer expert. While your mobiles were near to my laptop, I took my chances, hacking into your mobiles and messed up with the chips and data inside. That's how Sasuke found the unknown number in Naruto kun's mobile while Sasuke's calls never reached Naruto kun's mobile. Am I clever or what …?"

"Yeah! Clever your ass!!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto gripped on Sasuke's thigh to calm his lover down. "That night …" He choked on his words. "I almost killed Sasuke. Did you really have the intention to kill him?"

Haku locked his gaze with Naruto. "That's because he's being such persistent!" Haku said with no sign of regret in his voice tone. "He didn't want to let you go. So I decided to kill him. Besides, at the same time something had crossed my mind…"

"What?"

"If Sasuke dies, I can take over his body and therefore, we could live together without your knowing that the real Sasuke was already dead! Heheh … " Haku ended his statement with a chuckle.

In a flash, Sasuke rose to his feet. He bent forward in his intention to grab on the shaman's shirt but Naruto managed to grab him on the waist instead. Sasuke struggled hard to flee himself when Naruto refused to let him go.

"Let me go! I'm gonna KILL him!!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto pulled Sasuke backward to fall onto his lap. He hugged tightly to the still struggling brunette's waist. "Sssshhh … Sasuke … Calm down. He's only the spirit possessing the shaman's body right now. If you hurt him, that's mean you'll only hurt the shaman instead … Get a grip, will ya!"

Naruto planted some kisses under Sasuke's ear. He then did some nipping on the brunette's earlobe. "Besides, he'll be gone like the shaman said. Will you be patience a little while longer? Hmmm …?"

Those kisses had weakened Sasuke. His legs turned jelly. As always, Naruto knew where to hit his weak spots. Before he lost himself into the world of pleasure or before they both did, he moved to his own seat. He glared daggers at the shaman who had his eyes wandered on the ceiling pretending as if nothing happened.

"I want him to disappear, NOW!" Sasuke had demanded. He leaned at the back of his chair and folded his both arms over his chest. He threw his gaze somewhere else. He wondered why they even bother to go through this conversation in the first place.

"I think that was all we needed to hear from you." Naruto agreed with Sasuke. "You may leave now. And don't even bother us again. I'm sure you would find someone special in the spirit world."

The look on Gaara's face … I mean … Haku's face … I mean … whatever … suddenly changed. His expression was now saddening. "Do you really … want me to go … Naruto kun?" Haku choked on his words.

Naruto sighed. "You've got to understand, Haku. Ghost and human don't mix. Please … just go back to your own world."

Haku took his time staring at the blonde. "If that so, can I request one more thing?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Just leave already, damn it!_

To see the look on Haku's face, Naruto suddenly felt pity. "Alright … just one more request … What is it?"

Haku rose from his seat, bent forward on leaning closer to the blonde. "Can I kiss you goodbye?"

Naruto froze. He did not move a muscle. He did not even blink. He was stunned. It's not because of Haku's words but because the stunningly beautiful Gaara was about to kiss him.

Their faces were merely inches away when suddenly;

_**Slap!**_

Gaara was thrown into his seat as a slap had hit him in the face and it was from an angry Sasuke. A very angry Sasuke.

"Aaaarrggghhh!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke, you idiot! How many times do I have to remind you?! Don't act on your own!!"

"He's going to KISS you!" Sasuke yelled back. "The hell I will let THAT happen!!"

"Like I will let that happen either!!" Naruto snapped.

"Yeah! Then why didn't you back away? You were just sitting there waiting for him to get closer to you!"

"He's not even serious!"

"Oh. He's serious alright! He'd already parted his lips and I can even see his tongue!"

"AHEM!" A loud cough startled them both and it came from an angry looking Gaara. They studied the shaman's face which had turned back to normal. Haku had left.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately silenced themselves up. They sat still while staring at the shaman before them. Gaara rubbed his abuse left cheek. He glared at Sasuke in disbelief. _How dare he slapped me!_

"Errr … Forgive him Gaara san … He didn't mean to. Really …" Naruto slightly bowed. "He always likes to act on his own."

Sasuke frowned. However, he did felt slightly guilty to have slapped the shaman.

"Okay …" Gaara finally spoke. "He had already gone. You can now live in peace."

"Oh! Thank you Gaara san! Thank you very much!" Naruto grabbed the shaman's hands and shook them lightly.

"Ahem!" Sasuke's turn to cough. Upon hearing the brunette's cough, Naruto quickly let go of the shaman's hands.

"So, how much will it cost us?" Sasuke had asked.

Gaara wrote something on a piece of paper which looked like a receipt. He then handed it over to Naruto. "Here's the list of the payment. You can either transfer the money into my account or you can straight away slide your credit card at my secretary desk outside."

Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the list. It's not actually the figures of the amount that matters but the other extra payment stated at the bottom of the list. "Medical fees?"

Gaara touched his left cheek. "Yes! You've to pay for my medical fees as well. Like I would let you get away with that."

Naruto shot Sasuke a murderous glare that could kill someone in an instant. "You're going to pay for the medical fees alone. I'm not going to be responsible for this."

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever …" Sasuke had this egoistic look on his face. He then turned to face Gaara. "I'm sorry Gaara san … for the inconvenience I caused you … I thank you very much for helping us on this."

Despite of his angriness, Gaara slightly smiled. "It's okay. Come back here if 'it' ever happens again."

"Oh! Yes! We will!" Naruto assured while teasingly grinned at his lover which he received a scowl in return.

Upon departure, the two lovers paid their fees using their credit cards at the shaman's secretary desk. It's almost dark when they left the big mansion and were now heading towards their hotel resort.

* * *

"Ne … Sasuke …" Naruto called out to his lover who was driving. They're now in the middle of the highway. "Do you think I should keep that laptop of mine or give it away to someone else?"

"It's up to you, dobe." Sasuke replied. His eyes focused on the road in front. "But I think you should keep it. Besides, Gaara had assured that the ghost isn't going to haunt us again."

"Yeah! Perhaps you're right. I guess I should keep it then …" Naruto agreed. Something crossed his mine. "Hey! Don't you ever switch on your stereo, Sasuke?"

Without waiting for Sasuke to answer him, Naruto switched on the car stereo. Suddenly;

"Sasuke! Stop! Stop the car!" Naruto urgently asked Sasuke to stop the car. "I said stop the car!"

"What the … Naruto! What's wrong?" However, Sasuke's feet still glued on the oil pedal with no sign of stopping the car. "You startled me!"

"Pull over! Pull the car over there!" The blonde was pointing to the left side of the highway. (Japan drives on their right) "Come on! Pull over! NOW!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm pulling over! Sheesh!" Sasuke stepped on the brake pedal which had abruptly stopped the car with a loud screech. He stared at the blonde. A little concern covered his face. "Dobe, What's wrong? Have you forgotten something back 'there'?"

"Listen to this!" Naruto was pointing at the stereo.

"Listen to what?" Sasuke furrowed.

"Listen to the song!"

"What about the song?"

"It's Lala song!"

Sasuke twitched. "So what?" He gasped when he saw the look on Naruto's face. _Uh! Oh! I don't like the look on his face. This means …._

Without warning, Naruto pounced on Sasuke. He quickly lowered down the brunettes's sit so that the other would be in his lying position while he was on top.

_You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh I have waited here for you  
I have waited  
_

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke irritably asked while his hands busy trying to push the blonde away.

"What do you think I'm doing? I want to ravish you!" With that statement, Naruto captured the brunette's lips.

"Mmmmphhh … Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke broke the kiss. "Can't it wait till we get home to the hotel room?"

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
_

"Nope! I can't wait!" Naruto snapped. "Did I ever tell you the song turns me on?" Naruto nuzzled on Sasuke's neck instead. He darted his tongue out, did some licking and later sucking hard on the flesh there.

"Aaaaahhh … " Sasuke moaned while his hands gripped tightly onto the blonde's hair.

_You can meet me on an aeroplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh I have waited here for you  
Don't keep me waiting  
_

While gasping, Sasuke forced himself to speak. "I'm aware … of that … nnnhhh …" He sounded more like mumbling to his himself. "But … this is … ridiculous …ooonnnhhh … We're in the middle … of the highway …"

"That'll be more exciting! … More intoxicating!" Naruto mumbled in between his licking at the brunette's throat.

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
_

"What if someone sees us?" Sasuke was still worried. He could not help it but to let himself drawn by the pleasure.

"Let's worried about that later, okay?" Naruto lifted his head up to face the brunette. "Now let's have some fun!" He claimed the other's lips once more.

Sasuke eventually gave in.

_I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright with you  
'Cause you hold my secrets tight  
You do,you do  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalalala lalala  
You make me wanna lala lalala  
_

Their tongue battled for dominance in such brute that they almost bit each other's. Naruto shoved his right hand under the other's waist and pulled the brunette closer to his own body. His other hand tugged Sasuke's shirt upward which revealed a pale bare chest and flat stomach.

Naruto broke their kiss. Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed. At the same time, Naruto averted his attention to Sasuke's nipples. His lips captured one whiles his fingers playing with the other nipple. Sasuke hissed. He later whimpered when the blonde's fingers slightly pinched his nipple.

"Narutooo …"

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
_

Sasuke shuddered when Naruto's tongue licked its way down to his navel. He gripped on tightly to the blonde's hair. "Nnnnhhhh … Narutoooo …"

Naruto's hand let go of the nipple and made its way to grip on the brunette's crotch. He gently rubbed the area there. Sasuke again whimpered. Naruto took his time licking and sucking at the other's stomach while his hand took its time rubbing and groping on the crotch.

"Don't keep teasing me like that! Just take 'it' out already!" Sasuke scowled. He already could feel his member was aching down there.

Naruto chuckled. "Being so eager, aren't you? Who's the one resisting just now?" Naruto then zipped down Sasuke's pants and later the hard member propped out. He quickly wrapped his fingers around and gently stroke the harden member.

Sasuke squirmed when the blonde's mouth swallowed him deep.

_You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala lalala_

_You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala lalala  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalalalalala...  
_

_**A/N :** Again, because this we should just leave them two alone.

* * *

_

_**Back at the hotel.**_

Naruto was in the shower when he called out for Sasuke. "Sasuke! Come in here this instant!!"

Sasuke stood himself by the widely open bathroom door. Naruto always let the door open when only the two of them were around the house.

"What?" Sasuke irritably asked.

"Come here …" Naruto was talking behind the curtain.

Sasuke sighed. Nonetheless, he complied. He neared to the blonde and slid the curtain open which revealed a wet naked Naruto. _Wow! Nice view!_ Sasuke gulped.

"Do you need anything, dobe?"

Without warning, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled the other into the still running shower. Sasuke's getting wet.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke scowled. "Naruto! What are you doing? I'm going to get wet!"

"Then let's get wet together …" Naruto leaned to capture Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke had the feeling that this is going to be a long tiresome vacation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Konoha Village, Kiba was staring at his laptop screen. He was already bored without his obnoxious friend around.

_What should I do tonight?_ Kiba had thought. He rubbed his chin. _I'm not use to chat on the net, but tonight I think I'll just sign in. Just for fun._

He wandered around MIRC and ICQ but most of the chat rooms were crowded. Even their YAOI chat rooms were crowded as well. He's not going to chat with them as he was aware that 90 percent of the chatters population were girls. What's wrong with the world today? YAOI was meant for boys love. Why in the world would girls be interested in them?

So he decided to log out and signed into Yahoo Messenger instead. Before he could join any chat room, an unfamiliar ID invited him to be its friend.

_Doggy Style? You've got to be kidding me!_ Kiba smirked. However, he accepted the offer.

**DoggyStyle** : Hello! (blushing smiley appeared)

**DogLover** : Oh! Hello!

**DoggyStyle** : How are you doing?

**DogLover **: I'm fine. Thanks for asking …

**DoggyStyle **: Can I ask you something?

**DogLover **: Yeah! Go ahead.

**DoggyStyle **: I like your ID. Does that mean you're a dog lover or because you like doggy style?

Kiba allowed himself to smile. _This is going to be a very long interesting chat_.

**Haku's Note :** _I was forbidden to haunt the two lovers but Shukaku never mentioned I could not haunt others … Muahahahahah …

* * *

_

_**A/N :** Thought I wanna continue with Kiba's story but … naaahh … On The Net will never end … sheesh ..! I hope I won't do the same to the others (my one-shot fics) as I did to On The Net which was previously meant as one shot …_

_Followed after was a short bonus chap of Naruto … but it's not Yaoi and just an idea propped out of my mind. Feel free to read it …_

_And thank you for all of your reviews and supports._


	7. He was afraid of the Dark

_**He's Afraid Of The Dark**_

**_Summary_** : A short one-shot. Naruto's having fun at the summer camp. Or is he not?

**_Pairing_** : None

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**:. Worksafe

**_A/N:_**.. This is only the bonus chapter that has nothing to do with the previous fic. Just don't wanna waste the creepiness.

* * *

Konoha Academy summer camping trip. 

"Okay, guys! Let's camp here!" Umino Iruka commended his students.

Naruto let his eyes roamed around the area. They had been walking for hours from the starting checkpoint and now arrived to this open field nearby a river. He grinned. _Wow! This place is great! I can smell the fresh air and the fresh fish from the river … _

"Hey! Naruto!! Where're you going?!!" Iruka shouted when he saw the blonde was running towards the river. "Set your tent up first, will ya?!"

"Later! Right now, I'm going for a swim!" Naruto shouted back. He ran wildly while his hands busy slipping off his clothes. He was only in his spiral green boxers when he jumped into the river.

Iruka shook his head. Nevertheless, he did not say anything upon the blonde's behavior. He turned his attention to the rest of the students. "It's almost night time, let's be quick with our tents and starts preparing our dinner."

All of the students obediently complied.

Later that night, the students including Naruto had their dinner together. They were happily chatting and laughing, singing and dancing and doing all the things that campers usually do during campfire.

The time was almost midnight when all of them went to sleep. Students were paired up together except for Iruka (he's the teacher of coz) and Naruto because they traveled in odd numbers.

Naruto stirred lazily when he felt someone was shaking his sleeping body in a rough manner.

"Naruto! Wake up, Naruto!" Came a voice. A very familiar voice.

Naruto slowly slid his eyes open and irritably darted his gaze to where that voice came from.

"Sasuke? What the … " He blinked up and glared at the other boy. "What's the big idea waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Err … will you accompany me to the river? Natures call … " Sasuke trailed off, a bit shy.

Naruto again blinked while narrowing his eyes as if trying to believe in what he had just heard. "What? Are you scared of going alone?"

The brunette scratched at the back of his head. "Well, it's black pitch dark outside … and … I kinda … you know …"

_What? Don't tell me Sasuke is afraid of the dark._ Naruto inner self laughed. He took his moment staring at the brunette's face. Somehow, Sasuke's expression was unreadable. _He really was afraid of the dark! That's a surprise!!_

"Alright! Alright! I'll come with you." The blonde eventually agreed. In his still sleepy condition, he rose to his feet and followed Sasuke to the river. When they reached there, Naruto was asked to stay at the riverbank while the brunette would go somewhere else to have his release.

Fifteen minutes passed, but Sasuke has yet to show up. Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes and let out a loud yawn. _Where the hell is that bastard, anyway? What took him so long?_

_I think I'll just take a nap first. He'll wake me up when he's done with his release. _With that thoughts, the blonde immediately falls asleep.

Naruto awoke in a sudden. He squinted as the bright sunlit shot through his eyes. He scanned his surrounding and wondered why he felt so cold. His eyes widened of a great shock.

"WHAT?! I've been sleeping by the riverbank the whole night?!" Anger flared within him and at the same time, he recalled something. "Why that Sasuke …"

With an anger still clinging onto him, he rose and stomped to the campsite. There, the students were busy preparing breakfast and doing other chores that they were assigned to.

"Where's that bastard, Sasuke?! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!!" Naruto yelled, folding up his pajama sleeves as if readying himself for a fight.

All activities froze. A surprised look could be seen on each of the students' face.

Naruto's roommate, Shikamaru approached the angry blonde. "What the heck are you doing, Naruto?" He asked the blonde who already had his fists ready to hit someone.

"That bastard!!" Naruto was breathing like a mad bull now. "He woke me up in the middle of the night, asked me to accompany him to pee, and later had left me sleeping at the riverbank until morning! What is he trying to pull?!!"

Shikamaru patted on his roommate's shoulder. "I think you've been sleepwalking, Naruto. Sasuke was never with us all along. He's unable to come with us because he has to accompany his brother to visit their sick aunt, remember?"

Naruto's high temperature abruptly dropped to zero degrees. Sudden chill crawled up to his spine and made their way to his face clearing up all the blood vessels and turning his face into white.

"Then, who the hell was with me last night?!"

* * *

_**OWARI**_

_Moral of the story : Careful with your big mouth when you're in the woods, coz you're not alone … And yeah! Please listen to your teacher … muahahahahhahah …._


End file.
